Fooly Cooly Twoly
by Sword Of Blaze
Summary: This is THE best FLCL fanfic. TRUST ME! Chapter 4 coming very soon
1. Newly Cooly

(Will I guest I should tell ya I don't own FLCL, but I assumed you all knew  
that, But in case you thought I did, because of my amazing writing  
skills!..........I don't)  
  
FLCL2:  
Fooly Cooly Twoly  
  
There was once a tale of a small little town. A town where nothing interesting ever happened, everything was normal. A town where a large, mysterious factory bellowed out smoke everyday at the same time. Smoke that seemed designed to in close the little town from the rest of the world, causing its people to question if there really was a world outside. Then one day a very mysterious girl arrived to the town wielding a powerful bass guitar. This girl set off a chain of events that shook the very fabric of the poor little town to its very core. Yet with all the chaos she brought, the girl also proved that the people of the small town weren't alone, that there was a world outside. The girl befriended a young boy and together they fought an amazing battle atop a gigantic hand, a hand that seemed to tell the people of the town that they were getting too far, too free. When all was said and done the hand was gone and the smoke of the factory would no longer blow. A mighty bird had been freed and with his leaving so did the girl. The boy was saddened, but had grown a lot and still had his whole life to live; after all he was still just a kid....  
  
Episode 1: Newly Cooly  
  
Chapter 1: Taru-kun  
  
Tasuku walks through a park. He's not sure what park, just a park. It's night, like twelve-o-clock and the park is empty, which suits Tasuku right now. He sits on a near by bench for some needed rest. Tasuku was just laid off from his job, the third this month and though he should be thinking about how he's going to pay the bills or how he's going to get home or what he's going to eat tonight, he's just staring at the sky. He wonders how he got here, how he fell so far and of the "old days", of his home in Japan and then he starts to think of his family. Tasuku spends a good, long while thinking and just as he thinks that he has thought about just about everything a person can think about he sees something in the sky. A star, a comet maybe, but no it's something more, something familiar, something bad. The object is traveling east, towards Tasuku's home, towards the past. Tasuku stares at the object until it disappears over the trees and then falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 2: Vacation Time  
  
Mamimi: Bye, I'll be back in a week!  
  
-Yells Mamimi to her boss as she leaves the newspaper building. Mamimi is a very talented photographer and works for a very popular tabloid. She is taking time off to visit her family back in Mabase, Japan. She has been in America for two years now and wants to see how her hometown has changed. She doesn't really miss her home, in fact at times she wishes she were born in New York instead of Mabase. It is more the people that she misses, but only a few. Mamimi's life has been hard ever since she was young, but now her life is perfect, just perfect. Mamimi walks down the street checking her plane tickets.-  
  
Mamimi: Now the plane leaves at five so I should arrive there at eight, right?  
  
-Mamimi examines the streets saying goodbye to her new home and preparing herself for anything that may happen back in Mabase. As she passes by a man playing a guitar, her ears are instantly locked on the tune that fills the air. She knows that song, it's very familiar, but it is impossible to hear that song here because the only person she knows that ever played that song was gone. She stops and stands there for a moment listening to the song, perhaps the song she was hearing was different than that other one, but no, it's THAT song. Mamimi slowly turns to look upon the guitarist, knowing that she will not know him. He will be different, a stranger and she was right. It was a stranger, a stranger that had grown from someone she once knew.-  
  
Mamimi: Ta-ku- Tasuku?  
  
-Spoke Mamimi quietly, partly hoping that no one would hear her. The guitarist stopped playing and slowly dropped the bottom of his bright orange guitar to the pavement. He looked up to see Mamimi. She was as he remembered her, crimson red hair, camera in hand. She was the same, just as he had left her. Tasuku laughed a little.-  
  
Tasuku: So you came all this way to see me? Thanks kid, but ya could've just called.  
  
Mamimi: I would've, but...Tasuku is it you? Is it you Ta-kun? -Said Mamimi sheepishly.-  
  
Tasuku: Ha! Ta-kun? You've made a nickname for me even when I was gone?  
  
Mamimi: It wasn't for you!!!  
  
-Mamimi snapped. The two were silent for a few moments.-  
  
Mamimi: Tasuku...I l-  
  
Tasuku: So where you headed kid?  
  
-Interrupted Tasuku. Mamimi paused for a moment.-  
  
Mamimi: I'm actually headed home to Mabase, for a little visit ya know.  
  
-Tasuku's eye's lit up and he rushed up to Mamimi. He grabbed her hand.-  
  
Tasuku: Mamimi! I must come with you! Please, I'll pay ya back some how I swear, just please take me with you!  
  
-Mamimi smiled and said.-  
  
Mamimi: Why should I when you didn't...  
  
-She stopped and asked.-  
  
Mamimi: Why? Is something wrong back home?  
  
-Tasuku looked up at the sky and sighed.-  
  
Tasuku: I'm not sure, but... I have to go Mamimi, we have to go...  
  
-The pair was silent for a few moments as Mamimi thought it over. –  
  
Mamimi: Ok, But you owe me, got it.  
  
-Tasuku smiled and nodded.- Mamimi: Now come on.  
  
-Mamimi checked her watch.-  
  
Mamimi: We have just enough time to get you a ticket before the plane leaves.  
  
-Mamimi moves towards the street to hail a taxi; Tasuku tightens his grip on Mamimi wrist slightly.-  
  
Tasuku: It IS nice to see you again...Mamimi.  
  
-Mamimi pauses and then pulls Tasuku along.-  
  
Mamimi: Come on you can admire my amazing beauty later.  
  
-The two race off.  
  
Chapter 3: The other woman  
  
Ninamori runs down the streets of Mabase. She is in search of Naota, who wasn't at school today. Recently Naota had been missing school and not eating and just acting weird, acting more like before. Ninamori crosses one of the main bridges into Mabase and sees Masashi and Gaku.-  
  
Ninamori: Hey guys, seen Naota around?  
  
Masashi: Uhh he's down at that old plant; ya know the big abandoned one. He's been hang' in out over there a lot lately...  
  
Gaku: Think he's waiting for that older girl to come back huh?  
  
-Ninamori rushes off without saying anything. She was really worried about Naota. Ever since the two older girls had left, Naota seemed like a different person. He was more, helpful, considerate and generally more mature. Ever since then She and Naota had been getting closer, much closer. There were rumors in school that Naota was going to finally ask her out and then something happened. Naota started acting more antisocial again, but why? Ninamori arrived at the plant, a plant shaped like a large iron. The plant was supposed to be demolished mouths ago and had been in Mabase for about five years and she still had no idea of its purpose. Ninamori climbed over the caution tape gate that surrounded the plant and looked around for Naota. She walked up to the plant and gazed up at the light colored iron. It was beautiful in a way; it made Ninamori feel small in the universe yet this was a good feeling. It meant that she, humans weren't alone, but that was pure fantasy.-  
  
Naota: It's amazing isn't it?  
  
-Ninamori turned to the right to see Naota sitting on an upturned part of earth.-  
  
Ninamori: No! It's a dead building that is more useless now than it was when it worked.  
  
-Naota smiled-  
  
Ninamori: Is this where you go now? Why? Your missing classes and tons of other stuff... What are you looking for, huh? Or should I say WHO are you looking for?  
  
-Ninamori questioned-  
  
Ninamori: You have me damn it...  
  
-Whispers Ninamori. Naota slides down the large stone and walks up to Ninamori.-  
  
Naota: Your right! Just'a stupid iron with no steam.  
  
-Naota then started to leave the grounds; Ninamori followed after and eventually caught up with Naota. The two walk in silence over the bridge occasionally glancing at each other then quickly looking away. Just as the pair was passing through the bridge something caught Naota's eye. It was a car, a small light blue car that looked pretty old on the side of the road. Naota moved in for a closer look. Ninamori followed close behind, not saying anything. The two peered down pass the car to a grassy field, Mamimi's old stomping grounds, to see a tall man with reddish brown hair talking to a women with blonde hair in a blue suit, Kitsurubami and Amarao.  
  
Kitsurubami: But sir, are we suppose to be doing this?  
  
Amarao: No...absolutely not... but we have to, we are the only ones who know what's going on.  
  
Kitsurubami: But sir it's been quiet, real quiet for two whole years... why come back now?  
  
Amarao: I don't know how she thinks I just know it's her and this time we'll be ready.  
  
Kitsurubami: But sir that reading was inconclusive, we don't know what it was and haven't you heard? I hear the department's gone' a get inspected soon by some high rank' in guy. So I don't think-  
  
Amarao: Look Kitsy! I'm going to those mountains, now are you coming with me or not?!  
  
Kitsurubami:... Yeah...provided you never call me Kitsy again...  
  
-The two agents walk back up towards their car and Naota and Ninamori dive behind a trash car. Once the car drives off into the distance Ninamori asks.-  
  
Ninamori: What ya think that was about?  
  
Naota:...not sure, but it has something to do with the mountains.  
  
Ninamori: Lets just forget it Naota! It could be dangerous and our parents would freak if they found out we tried to go to the mountains.  
  
-Naota lets out a sigh, he knows she's right and decides that it was none of his business. The two proceed back to town and say their farewells. Naota walks the rest of the way home alone and wonders what his dad has made for dinner if anything at all. Naota opens the door to his house, walks in and takes off his shoes.-  
  
Naota: Hey dad I'm-  
  
Naota looks up and can hardly believe his eyes, sitting next to his dad is a pink haired, pale skin woman.-  
  
Woman: Hey there...Takun.  
  
-It was Haruko. Naota didn't know how to feel. He wanted to feel mad, sad, happy, repulsed, grateful and terrified all at the same time, but he felt nothing.-  
  
Naota: It's...you...Haruko...  
  
-With those words Haruko suddenly appeared behind Naota and started to hug him.-  
  
Haruko: Awww look at that Ta-kun missed me! So how bad ya miss me?! Huh, huh, huh, HUH!  
  
-Haruko then begins giving Naota a powerful noogy. Naota screams in pain and tries to push away from Haruko, he eventually wiggles loose of Haruko's hold.-  
  
Kamon: Come now Naota, Haruko has returned to us and we should celebrate. Now show her some affection.  
  
Naota: Ha! She's been floating around in space right. She might give me an INFECTION of some alien germ.  
  
Haruko: The only bug I'd infect you with is the love bug!  
  
Naota: Yeah right! Go infect yourself!  
  
Haruko: Awww come on Ta-kun...TIME FOR YOUR MEDICINE!!  
  
-Haruko pulls out a huge pill from out of nowhere and tries to jam it down Naota's throat. Naota fights for air and smacks the pill away and it crashes though a window.-  
  
Naota: What are you trying to do? Pant, Pant kill me? Pant, Pant.  
  
Haruko: Kill, pill, ill, fill, mill, will it all comes down to- HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!  
  
-Haruko begins slapping Naota from all sides-  
  
Naota: AHHHH! I didn't say anything, your freak!!  
  
-Haruko then brings out a guitar, not hers, but Kanti's. She swings it at Naota's forehead, but Naota was ready for this. When he saw that she had returned he figured sooner or later she would try and hit him and he subconsciously formed a plan. As soon the guitar got with in eye level, Naota ducked. Haruko missed-  
  
Naota: Ha!! Miss me!  
  
Suddenly another guitar followed after the first one, smacking Naota in the head dead center, on into a wall.-  
  
Haruko: FOOOOOLY!!!!!!  
  
Naota: AHHH!!! STOP IT YOU CRAZY BIT-  
  
-Naota is struck again from behind-  
  
Haruko: COOOOOOLY!!!!!!  
  
-Naota is flung into another wall and slowly slides to the floor and passes out.  
  
Chapter 4: "Coffee"  
  
Amarao looks along the ground, something crashed here, the ground was burned. There were various different marks on the ground.-  
  
Amarao: Ya see! I told ya it was a good idea to come up here. Something was definitely here.  
  
Kitsurubami: But where is it now?  
  
-Amarao studies the ground more for a moment-  
  
Amarao: These tire tracks and footprints lead straight into town. Haruhara was here.  
  
-Kitsurubami: Examines the footprints-  
  
Kitsurubami: But these footprints, there now human or whatever Raharu is. There more like the print of a feline or a large bird...or a reptile. What does that mean?  
  
Amarao:...all our answers lie with Raharu. We get her, we get whatever left those prints and that's what I'm afraid of. We need to stop this NOW before anything has a chance to act.  
  
-Amarao walks back to his car and Kitsurubami follows shortly after. They drive back to town and down the streets of Mabase. Amarao seems focused, as if he knows exactly where to go, but Kitsurubami wants to make sure.-  
  
Kitsurubami: So where should we look? She could be anything...  
  
Amarao: If there's one thing I know about Raharu it's that she's unpredictably predictable. She only knows one place in town that is "safe" and that's where we're going.  
  
-The old blue voltswagon rides up to the Nandaba household. The two agents of The Bureau of Interstellar Immigration or BOII climb out their car and walk up to the front house of the house. Meanwhile inside, Naota is just waking up. He opens his eyes to see that he is in his room, in his bed. He quickly leaps out of bed, remembering what had lead to his sleep and searches around for someone, no one in particular just someone. Naota slowly makes his way down stairs and into his living room to see his father sitting down with a cup of coffee, seated next to Amarao and Kitsurubami. As soon as his brain calculates exactly what was going on, he leaps back into the hallway that led upstairs in an attempt to hide himself.  
  
Amarao: Awww yes Naota! Please come here we'd like a word with you.  
  
Naota bit his lip and slowly came out from hiding.-  
  
Kamon: Naota these people would like to ask you some questions.  
  
Naota: Why not ask my dad? He, after all, is the adult.  
  
-Amarao puts down his cup and walked over to Naota-  
  
Amarao: That's true, but I think you may know more about this than your father... How's life kiddo?  
  
Naota: What?  
  
Amarao: How are things going now'a days for you? You're in high school now right, one of the big boys. You've grown up, by yourself...with no help...  
  
Naota: What's your point?  
  
Amarao: If you did all that with no help then you don't need it now, do you?  
  
Naota: Enough!! What the hell do you want?!  
  
-Naota watches Amarao's eyes glare up at his forehead. He then looks back at Kamon, who has moved very close to an uncomfortable Kitsurubami. Amarao returns to Naota.-  
  
Amarao: We're looking for...... some "coffee," Some special foreign coffee.  
  
Naota: We don't have any... coffee...you drank it all.  
  
Amarao: But I think you know where to get some more coffee, maybe some that just came in?  
  
Naota: I don't like coffee... anymore. It's loud and annoying and...burns the roof of my mouth...  
  
Amarao: Well then there's no problem just tell us where coffee is and we'll get her out of your... head.  
  
-Naota feels his forehead and discovers that a bandage has been placed there.-  
  
Naota: Coffee does what it wants, it's not like normal soda, sweet or sour, it's hot and bitter. If you want coffee you'll just have to find your own.  
  
-By now Kamon is all over Kitsurubami, moving his fish lips closer and closer to her. She finally kicks him off and stands up.-  
  
Kitsurubami: Sir!! May we PLEASE leave now!!  
  
-Amarao stares at Naota for a moment and then he and Kitsurubami walk to the door. Naota stays where he is and keeps his eyes locked on Amarao. Kitsurubami walks out and Amarao follows after. He stops and looks back.-  
  
Amarao: Kid...If you DO find coffee... tell me and I'll make sure coffee never hurts you again. Coffee is dangerous, it can burn you if your not careful...and it has before, remember. Don't forget what coffee really is.  
  
-Amarao leaves and Naota hears a car drive away. He lets out a sigh of relief. Kamon gets up with a coffee cup on his head and coffee dripping off his head.-  
  
Kamon: Geez, wonder what that was all about huh Naota? What, they don't like our coffee or something? I know it's the cheap brand, but man, she didn't have to kick me like that!  
  
-Naota laughs a little and then heads for his room.-  
  
Kamon: Ohh don't say up there too long Nao. Dinner's in an hour, we're having spicy food.  
  
Naota: I don't want any, I'm not hunger...  
  
Kamon: What?! But you love the spicy stuff now, I thought?  
  
Naota: Well not anymore ok!!!  
  
-Naota Snapped as he ran up stairs and crashed into his bed. He wrapped himself around his covers and just lay there.-  
  
Haruko: They gone yet?  
  
-Naota let out a wail and jumped off his bed to the floor. His covers came to life and rose up from the bed like a blanket possessed. The covers threw off and there sat Haruko, smiling down sinisterly on a freaked out Naota. Calm returned Naota slightly as he fell back on the floor.-  
  
Naota: Don't do that!!!  
  
Haruko: Hehehe! So are they here or gone?  
  
Naota:... they're gone...for now...  
  
Haruko: Awww Ta-kun you saved me from those mean old police people! Thank you sooo much Ta-kun, I think you deserve a reward...  
  
-Haruko crawls over top of Naota and holds his wrist to the floor. Naota starts to struggle, but decides to save energy. He just turns his head and stare into space.-  
  
Naota: Get off... what do you want here anyway? Just come back to ruin my life again?  
  
Haruko: I came back to see what my big, strong man has become...... and to get my guitar back!  
  
-Naota is outraged. The very nerve of her coming back here just for that damn guitar-  
  
Naota: That's what you want!!! That's why you're here!!! Well fine!!! You can-.......I sold it!  
  
-The two are silent for a few moments. Haruko rolls off Naota and stands up.-  
  
Haruko: Fine Naota...I guess I'll stay a little longer, but only cuz you want me to!  
  
Naota: Hmmmfff!!!  
  
Haruko: Well then I better see what Kamon's mak'in for dinner. I'm sure you haven't had a decent meal in years, heheh.  
  
-Naota crawls into his bed and pulls the covers over his head.-  
  
Haruko: Come on Kanti!!!  
  
-Suddenly the bed starts to shake and Kanti slowly climbs out. Haruko and Kanti walk out. Naota examines the place on the bed from where Kanti came out. It seemed impossible that such a large thing could come out from such a place, but after a moment or two Naota was uninterested and so he curls back up and goes to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Back into the swing of things  
  
Naota walks down stairs and into the living room to see Haruko watching TV while Kanti folds clothes near by. He slowly and quietly makes his towards the front door trying to sneak pass Haruko and get out of the house without her knowing.-  
  
Haruko: Where ya going Ta-kun?  
  
-His plan failed, Naota just walks to the door.-  
  
Naota: If you must know I'm going to meet some friends.  
  
Haurko: Friendsss?  
  
Naota: Yes, we have a project for school due soon and we have to finish.-  
  
-Haruko is silent. Naota steps out the door and begins to close it.-  
  
Haruko: Bye Ta-kun see ya soon.  
  
Naota: ...Bye...  
  
-Naota closes the door and walks off into town. Later he, Ninamori, Gaku and Masashi met at the old plant grounds, chosen by Naota himself. As soon as Ninamori shows up it is obvious she is uncomfortable. The group goes over their plans for the project, talking and writing things down occasionally. Ninamori hardly speaks a word the whole time and after awhile she decides to walk around the grounds. After a few minutes Naota decides to join her leaving Gaku and Masashi to finish up. Naota runs up to Ninamori and starts to walk along side her in silence.-  
  
Ninamori: So have you found what you've been looking for?  
  
Naota: What?! What do you mean?  
  
Ninamori: You go here a lot and now were here now.... Have you found whatever you were looking for?  
  
Naota: I wasn't-... no...  
  
Ninamori: Well then maybe your looking in the wrong place. Maybe what your looking for is closer to you than this old iron. Maybe you don't even need to look cuz It's right in front of you...  
  
Naota: Ninamori...I-  
  
-Naota's glance was caught by a mysterious figure standing a few yields away from Ninamori and he. Ninamori sees it as well and the two stop in their tracks. Ninamori grabs on to Naota and holds tight as the figure slow moves towards them.-  
  
Naota: Hey! Who are you?!  
  
-The figure stops and now can be seen to be a lizard-like robot. The machine seems damaged with cracks and depressions scattered over its body. After a few moments the creature charges like a rocket at Ninamori. Naota can see where the robot is headed and pushes Ninamori aside. The robot elbows Naota in the chest and he flies back a few feet and lands on the ground holding his chest. The robot twitches a few times and jolts of electricity shoot out from cracks in its frame. It turns its sights on Ninamori once more and prepares to charge again. Naota can see what is about to happen and struggles to his feet. He races towards the robot to intercept its action, but by the time he makes it to the robot it has already sped away. Ninamori backs away from the lizard-bot as fast as she can, but trips over a rock and falls to the ground. The machine stops just before Ninamori's foot and stares down on its victim. Ninamori closes her eyes tight waiting for the final blow, when she hears an odd sound approaching her. The sound, like that of a rocket or missile, becomes ever louder as it comes closer and closer to its target. Ninamori opens her eyes to see a huge energy blast heading towards her robot captor. The machine stares at the blast as it approaches and quickly ducks to avoid the beam. The bright energy flies off into town and slams into a small building totally destroying it. Ninamori looks off for the origin of the blast and sees Kitsurubami and Amarao out in the distance holding a huge smoking cannon like device.-  
  
Amarao: DAMN IT!!! I told you to hold that thing straight Kitsurubami!!!  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm sorry sir, but I've never done anything like this before!!  
  
-Back on the battle field the lizard-bot is suddenly bashed in the back of the head by a guitar sending it crashing into the earth. Haruko helps Ninamori to her feet and then races after the robot.-  
  
Haruko: HEY!! I thought I got rid of you!!!  
  
-Haruko smashes her guitar into the robot's chest and it flies into the sky. The robot curls into a ball and starts to spin up higher. It then reverses it's rotation and hurdles towards Haruko. Haruko dives out of the robots path and it drills into the ground forming a large hole. The robot then leaps out of the hold and raises it's right arm towards Haruko. Haruko flies at her opponent with fury in her eyes. She hovers over the robot and prepares to bring her guitar down on its head when she is repealed by an intense force being emitted from the robots hand. She lands on her feet, legs spread as she slides back across the earth. The robot gives chase and leaps on Haruko wrapping it's tail around her waist and flings her across the field. Haruko lands on her side and rolls further down the field eventually landing on her back. The mechanical reptile crashed down on top of Haruko with one of its wide, metallic feet on ether side of her. It raises its large prehensile tail in the air over Haruko's head and pulls it back in a striking position. Haruko grabs a hold of her guitar and swings it towards the tail, but her attack it blocked by the robots massive left arm and the guitar is knocked across the field. The robot then grabs Haruko around the neck and lefts her into the air. She struggles frantically to get free, kicking and pulling at the robot to release her, but to no prevail. It seems that Haruko's fate is sealed when suddenly Naota appears behind the robot. He lays a hand on the robot's shoulder and increasingly tights his grip.-  
  
Naota: Let...go...of...HER!!!  
  
-Naota is squeezing the robot's shoulder with such force that the metal that makes it up is beginning to crack. Suddenly Kanti falls from the sky behind Naota. In one quick movement Kanti whips out Its tongue, engulfs Naota into itself and throws the lizard-bot behind it. Haruko kneels on the ground gasping for air.-  
  
Haruko: Ack, Ackk!! You still got it Ta-kun! Ack, ack!!!  
  
-The newly fused Kanti and Naota fly at the lizard-bot leaving a bright red streak through the air. The robot stands up preparing for Kanti's arrival. The lizard-bot then launches it's tail between it's legs at Kanti. Kanti lands and dodges the attack, grabs the tail and attempts to pull the lizard- bot closer to itself. The robot grabs its own tail and pulls back. Haruko watches the struggle between the two bots and can't help but laugh at the back and forth motion of the tail being pulled between the lizard's legs. She then runs up to the middle of lizard-bot's tail and raises her guitar over it.-  
  
Haruko: Heh! Don't you know you'll go blind if you keep do'in that! HA!!  
  
-She then brings down her guitar on the tail splitting it in half. The Robot retracts the rest of its tail and raises it's hand toward Haruko and Kanti, blasting them back across the field. Kanti stops both Haruko and himself in midair. After putting Haruko safely on the ground, Kanti leaps into the sky and brings the end of the lizard's tail down on its former owner. The robot brings both of its arms over its head and blocks the tail. Kanti then releases the tail and flips back kicking the lizard-bot into the sky. The robot rockets into the atmosphere for a while, but eventually rights itself and begins to return to earth in an attack position, aimed at Kanti. Kanti waits for the lizard-bot to get in just the right range and then transforms into it's "gun mode." It fires a large crimson sphere at the enemy bot, which smashes straight through the robot's body. The lizard- bot then explodes spilling fragments of metal, wire and glass across the field like confetti. The red sphere returns to Kanti and it's reverts back to it's robot form. A few seconds later Naota falls out of Kanti. Haruko walks up to Naota.-  
  
Haruko: Good work Ta-kun, but next time keep your little friends out of the battlefield.  
  
Naota:...Nina....NINAMORI!!! Where is she?!!!  
  
-Naota leaps to his feet and searches around for Ninamori.-  
  
Ninamori: I'm right here Naota!!  
  
-Naota runs to Ninamori and a claming relief flows over him.-  
  
Naota: Your ok....  
  
Ninamori: Yeah...Thanks to you...  
  
-The two were silent just staring into each other's eyes, while Haruko watches a blue voltswagon drive into the distance.  
  
Chapter 6: Now we've got a full set  
  
Naota gets up and starts for the stairs. It's been a long day and Naota's head still hurts from earlier. Just then Haruko walks into the living room all dressed up for riding.-  
  
Naota: Where are you going?  
  
Haruko: Why? You worried about me Ta-kun?  
  
-Naota storms out the room-  
  
Haruko:...Bye, bye Ta-kun....... I might not see ya for a while.... be a good boy, kay?  
  
-Naota stops-  
  
Naota: Why not...  
  
-Haruko walks out the door without hearing Naota. A few minutes later Naota hears a knock on the door from his room. The knocking persists and no one else seems as if they're going to get it so Naota reluctantly goes down stairs. He opens the door.-  
  
Naota: What's wrong? Lost your key Haru-  
  
-Naota can hardly believe his eyes. Expecting to see Haruko, Naota's eyes now lie on none other than Mamimi and Tasuku.  
  
Tasuku: Hey Nao......can we come in?  
  
End Episode 1  
  
Preview episode 2  
  
Foe: Well everything seems to be getting back like it was, back then. But why Have Tasuku and Mamimi returned? What's the true reason behind Haruko's return? What exactly do Amarao and Kitsurubami know? Who the hell am I? Answers may be found in the next episode. Next Episode: Fooly Duelly. 


	2. Fooly Dually

FLCL2: Fooly Cooly Twoly  
  
Episode 2: Fooly Dually  
  
Chapter 1: Out with the new, in with the old  
  
Amarao and Kitsurubami sit in an interrogation room in BOII headquarters. They wait to be spoken to by someone, someone important.  
  
Kitsurubami: Wha-what do ya think this is all about?  
  
Amarao: I don't know...don't have a clue. Maybe we are finally going to get praised for our efforts, however how often has that happened?  
  
Kitsurubami: Who ya think we're waiting for? Maybe that inspector I told you about.  
  
Amarao: I... didn't hear about any inspector...  
  
Kitsurubami: That's cuz you never read the news bulletins in the office or read my e-mails...  
  
Amarao: Kitsy, please I'm a very busy man.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah right! Before a while ago you had nothing better to do with your time than pick out new eyebrow colors.......And don't call me Kitsy!!!  
  
-Just then the door to the interrogation room opens slowly and an old, breaded man walks in. The door shuts behind him. He walks up to a wall and just stands there staring at the wall. Kitsurubami and Amarao are a bit confused. Suddenly the man slams his hand down on the table Kitsurubami and Amarao are seated to.-  
  
Man: What the HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!!  
  
Kitsurubami: S-s-s-s Sir???  
  
Man: ...going on an unauthorized mission ...Interrogating civilians without a permit... using an unauthorized weapon not to mention taking said weapon from headquarters without permission and blowing up a civilian office building...  
  
Amarao: Sir we-  
  
Man: no, NO!!! Don't say a word Amarao. Not one word... I've heard about you Amarao... more times than I'd like. About your unruly leadership and disorderly conduct... and every time I let you off because I believed you had probable cause... After all you had the most experience in dealing with interstellar negotiations, but now, I've been here one day, one day and you single handedly break every rule in the GOD DAMN BOOK!!!  
  
Amarao: ... She helped out a little...  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT!!!....... Sir I...  
  
-The old man was furious. His head seeming as if it could explode at any moment. Then calmness returns to his face and he paces around for a few moments and then stops, staring at the single door to the room.-  
  
Man: ...My name is General Accinahem... I've been the general of The Bureau of Interstellar Immigration for twenty years and in those twenty long years NEVER have I seen a more incompetent commander!!!  
  
Amarao: Sir!! I agree my actions APPEAR to be completely misguided, but do they really deserve such a title?!  
  
-Everyone is silent or a few moments.-  
  
Accinahem: I want you out of here...  
  
Amarao: Sir??!!  
  
Kitsurubami: What!!!  
  
Accinahem: I want your desk and locker cleaned out by this time tomorrow and if I ever see you in here again or ever see you interfere in any affairs of the BOII I will personally see to it that YOU NEVER FIND WORK ANYWHERE EVERY AGAIN!!! Is THAT CLEAR?!!  
  
Amarao: Sir please!!!  
  
Accinahem: I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!!!  
  
Amarao..........Yes sir.......  
  
Kitsurubami: Wait!! You can't do this to us!!!  
  
Accinahem: Us? Your not fired Officer Kitsurubami. I understand that you we're just following orders, misguided as they may have been.  
  
Kitsurubami: ....  
  
Accinahem: Now if you would like you can join command- citizen Amarao. Or you can work directly under me as my second in commander.  
  
Kiturubami: I..... I....-  
  
Amarao: She accepts!  
  
-Kitsurubami looks up at Amarao with confusion in her eyes.-  
  
Amarao: Just because I screwed up my life doesn't mean you have to do the same.  
  
Kitsurubami: Amarao.....  
  
-Accinahem begins for the door.-  
  
Accinahem: I'll you tomorrow, bright and early Officer Kitsurubami........ Good night Mr. Amarao.  
  
-Accinahem walks out.-  
  
Chapter 2: Morning  
  
Naota is awakened by the sun shining in through his window, as if the universe wanted him up early today. At first he tries to resist the accursed sun, but he is no match for its superior annoyance abilities and gets up. He looks up to the top bunk of the bunk bed and sees his brother hanging half way out the bed snoring. He and Mamimi are now staying at the Nandaba household visiting or so they say. The sight of his brother creates an odd feeling over Naota, a feeling of relief; now that he's here everything will be ok. Naota then feels his forehead and takes off the bandage. There is nothing there, not even a bump. Naota begins to think of Haruko, which oddly makes him hungry. Naota goes down stairs to make himself some breakfast, remembering Ninamori's words he'd rather be on time today and so he hurries. When Naota arrives to the kitchen he finds Mamimi has begun making her own breakfast. Mamimi turns around with two eggs in her hands and sees Naota.-  
  
Mamimi: Ohh! Well good morning Ta-... Naota.  
  
Naota: Hey... I won't be in your way for long I'm just gone'a get a slice of left over pizza or something...  
  
Mamimi: For breakfast?! No way, I won't allow it. Now you just go get ready for school and I'll whip you up something good.  
  
Naota: You don't have to do that... really...I'll be fine.  
  
Mamimi: Please! I'm more than happy to do it especially for my little Naota.  
  
-Mamimi quickly scoots Naota out of the kitchen and goes back to making whatever she was making. Naota decides to take Mamimi's advice and goes up to his bathroom. He finds that the door is locked after wrestling with the doorknob for a few moments.-  
  
Tasuku: Sorry Nao, I'll be out in a sec!  
  
-Naota decides then to go watch TV in his room until his brother's "sec" is up. After what felt like an hour Tasuku exits the bathroom. He pocks his head in Naota's room-  
  
Tasuku: Ok Nao It's all your!  
  
Naota: it was all mine...til you showed up...  
  
-to anyone else this sort of comment may have hurt them, but Tasuku knew Naota very well and thought nothing of his younger brothers words.-  
  
Tasuku: Well excuse me for wanting to come see my kid brother!  
  
Naota: Your excused...  
  
Tasuku: Smart-ass... ya know you got that from me!  
  
Naota: Humf!...... What happened to that famous baseball career? I hope you brought back a lot of money.  
  
Tasuku:....Uhh yeah... I did... But they gave me all the money in these green bills so I'm afraid they're no good here. I'll have to get them painted our colors before I can use'em.  
  
Naota:...lair.....  
  
Tasuku: Ya know there was a time when you would've believed every word I said.... Glad to you've grown up Nao....  
  
-Tasuku leaves and after hearing him go down stairs Naota goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later Naota comes out, all ready for school and by now he is really hungry. He goes down stairs and into the living room to see Mamimi, Tasuku and Kamon sitting to the table and laughing. The table was filled with food and he could hardly believe Mamimi made it all. Tasuku turned to see Naota and gestured for him to join them. Naota sit down at the table.  
  
Tasuku: Speak of the devil! Did ya have fun Naota?  
  
Naota: What?... sure, tons.  
  
-Mamimi grabs a plate of food and reaches it over to Naota. The food has been arranged to resemble a face, with two eggs for eyes and a bacon strip mouth. Naota really didn't like bacon or eggs that much, but he'd endure it just this one time.-  
  
Mamimi: Here ya go Chief! Just for you!  
  
-Mamimi winks. Naota smiles and begins eating.-  
  
Tasuku: So anyway, like I was saying, Naota's arm is completely inside the toilet now and he's reach'in around for that little action figure of his and I come in and-  
  
-Naota bites his fork. He can't believe his ears. Damn his brother, he's just gets back and already he's embarrassing him.-  
  
Naota: TASUKU!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!  
  
Tasuku: Chill out Nao I'm only jok'in.... I'd never talk about that stuff.... While you were here to hear it!  
  
-Mamimi, Tasuku and Kamon laugh loudly for what felt like an eternity. Naota drops his fork on the table and storms towards the door.-  
  
Tasuku: Awww Naota, come on it was just a joke. Don't get mad.  
  
Naota: Screw you! ...I just remembered I have to be to school early today... to finish a project that's all.  
  
Tasuku: Naota!  
  
-Naota rushes out the door. He is furious. It wouldn't have been so bad if only Mamimi wasn't there, but there was no reason to worry about it now. Naota starts for school trying to think of reasons for all the latest happenings when suddenly he hears a motor, like that of a motorcycle or a scooter or a vespa. Naota frantically searches the streets, but sees nothing and the sound is getting closer. He looks over the horizon, on the sidewalk behind him, left, right, side-to-side, everywhere. The motor sounds like it's right on top of him. He looks up. Naota dives out of the way just as a bright yellow vespa lands on the sidewalk. It's Haruko.-  
  
Naota: GOD!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!  
  
Haruko: Huh? Oh sorry Naota didn't see ya there, heheh!  
  
Naota: Yeah right....  
  
Haruko: Where you off to all by yourself?  
  
Naota: School..duh....  
  
Haruko: Want'a ride?  
  
-Naota climbs on the oddly bright vespa and they drive off down the street. They drive in silence, Haruko doesn't say a word. She just sits there with an odd expression on her, a smile, like that of a dummy. Once they arrive at the school Naota gets off the vespa.-  
  
Naota: Thanks....  
  
Haruko: Naota, why don't you come with me today. It'll be fun!  
  
Naota:...Nah I better go to school. I missed school on Friday.  
  
Haruko: So what's one more day?  
  
Naota: Mmmmm... no. Ninamori would freak if I wasn't here today...why you want me to go with you anyway?  
  
Haruko: I uhh just want to spend time with you...  
  
Naota: Well you'd be able to if you came back to the house...  
  
Haruko: ....  
  
Naota: Where'd you go last night? Why didn't you come home?  
  
Haruko: uhhh... I better go. See ya later Naota.  
  
-Haruko drives off into the distance. She was acting weird calling Naota, Naota. He's a little worried about her now, but decides that he'll find out what's up eventually and walks into the school building.  
  
Chapter 3: Lunch  
  
Naota watches the clock in the classroom waiting for the lunch bell. He hadn't seen Ninamori all day and this made him mad. If you had known she wasn't going to be here he would've stayed home. Ok maybe not stayed home due to his two new visitors, but you definitely wouldn't have come to school. The bell rings and all the students race out of the room. Naota is last to leave after the teacher and shuts the door closed when he leaves. He hears someone call him from behind and looks down the hall. It's Ninamori.-  
  
Naota: Where have you been all day?  
  
Ninamori: Uhhh I was sick, but I'm better now. I'd hate to miss a day for school. Seeing how I love to learn!  
  
Naota: Uhh yeah... well see ya later...  
  
Ninamori: Wait Naota! Uhh could you come with me for a moment, please.  
  
Naota: ...Why?  
  
Ninamori: I'd like to speak with you for a moment please?  
  
-Naota starts for Ninamori when his stomach starts to grumble, condemning any such action until food has been eaten. Naota hadn't had anything to eat all day since breakfast and then he didn't have the chance to eat. He couldn't let lunch pass him by.  
  
Naota: ...maybe later Eri I've got to get some food.  
  
Ninamori:......well I have some food with me! So come on.  
  
-Naota searched Ninamori's body. She had no bag or purse or such thing to hold any kind of food or any other thing for that matter.  
  
Naota: Ummm I think I'll stick with the cafeteria this time...  
  
Ninamori: Oh pleeeeeease Naota!  
  
Naota: Later I promise...  
  
Ninamori just stands there with a sad look on her face looking down at the floor. Naota slowly walks off down the hall and soon Ninamori is out of sight. He goes into the cafeteria and grabs a tray and gets in the lunch line. After a while of waiting he finally makes it to the lunch counter. The lunch lady's back is towards Naota, but she quickly spins around upon his arrival. It was a pale skinned, pink haired woman dressed in a lunch lady uniform.  
  
Haruko: What'd ya have kiddo?  
  
Naota: You?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Haruko: Serving lunch for all the hungrwe wittle chill-dwen!  
  
-Haruko slaps down a big lump of mac'n cheese on Naota's plate.-  
  
Naota: Ohhh ok...... Why are you really here? Didn't you have to go do something after you dropped me off at school?  
  
-Haruko suddenly has a concerned look on her face.-  
  
Haruko: Ta-kun I've been getting a bad vibe ever since this morning. I'm worried something may happen... AND I COULDN'T BARE IT IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU!!!  
  
-Haruko Grabs Naota's head over the counter and presses it against her chest. Naota whips his arms around from suffocation and pure embarrassment and pushes off, brushing against Haruko's right breast. She quickly recoils with a surprised look on her face and grabs up her chest in a defensive position.-  
  
Haruko: Ohhhhh Ta-kun! There'll be time for that later, but not now, not while everyone's watching!  
  
Naota: OHH SHUT UP! It-it-it was an accident and you know it!! I was just-  
  
Haurko: I didn't drive you to school today Ta-kun.....  
  
Naota: ...What? Yeah ya-  
  
Haruko: I couldn't have I was-  
  
Kid: Yeah, yeah WHO CARES!! I've been standing here for minutes! Can you two talk another time?  
  
-Cries the boy standing behind Naota. Haruko glares at the boy and suddenly a guitar appears on top of his head. The boy slowly falls to the floor and Haruko retracts the guitar. A little girl walks up on top of the O-Ked kid and awaits her meal patently. Haruko turns back to Naota, a concerned look on her face once again.-  
  
Haruko: Anyway... stay safe. If you see anything strange, get away from it.  
  
-Naota starts to move down the line.-  
  
Naota: I see you don't I?  
  
-Haruko smiles as Naota collects the rest of his food and leaves the lunch line room. He walks out into the cafeteria and searches the lunch tables for his friends. He then sees Ninamori and Masashi sitting with some other friends of his. He walks over to the table and Ninamori pushes out a seat next to her for Naota.-  
  
Naota: Hi....Ninamori......you feeling ok?  
  
Ninamori: Yes I'm fine...why?  
  
Naota: No reason....but since when do you have this lunch?  
  
Ninamori: Ahhh! I got some classes changed recently and so now I'm in lunch three. You'd know that if you'd come to school everyday, now sit down dummy!!!  
  
-After confirming that this was the "real" Ninamori, Naota sits down. The table talks for a while, not that Naota has much to say, but Ninamori makes of for his lack of vocal enthusiasm. Lunch will soon be over and Naota hasn't finish the mac'n cheese given to him by Haruko.-  
  
Ziceko: Hey Naota! You gone'a finish that?  
  
-Says the girl sitting across the table from Naota as she points to the bowl of cheesy goodness.-  
  
Naota: Umm nah, you can have it Zice....  
  
-Naota has known Ziceko for a long time now and next to Ninamori, Masashi and Gaku she is one of his closest friends. Ziceko grabs the plate of food and brings it to her part of the table. She stares down at it for a moment and then looks up at Naota again.  
  
Ziceko: Hey Naota! Ummm can I show you something?  
  
Naota: Uhhh....What?  
  
-Ziceko gets up, walks over to Naota and grabs his arm, annoying Ninamori.-  
  
Ziceko: Just come on, you'll like it!  
  
Ninamori: What EXACTLY do you want to show Naota, Zicccce?!  
  
-Ziceko smiles at Ninamori and turns back to Naota, pulling more on his arm.-  
  
Ziceko: Come on Naota please?  
  
Naota: Well I....  
  
-Suddenly Ziceko seems different some how, nervous.-  
  
Ziceko: Uhhh on second thought, I think I need to use the facilities. Excuse me.  
  
-Ziceko runs off.-  
  
Ninamori: What's going on Naota?  
  
Naota: What!!  
  
Ninamori: Ziceko?! What was that?  
  
Naota: I don't-  
  
-Suddenly Ziceko pops up with a tray fresh from the lunch line.-  
  
Ziceko: Sorry I'm late guys! The line was like FOREVER! And that crazy new lunch lady freaked me out!  
  
Ninamori: What you mean? I thought you had to go to the bathroom?  
  
Ziceko: What?! No, but now that I think about.... Be right back!  
  
-Ziceko places her tray down next the plate of mac'n cheese and runs off. A few minutes later Ziceko returns and sits in her seat.-  
  
Ziceko: Hello all! I have returned!  
  
Ninamori: That was quick!!  
  
Ziceko: What do ya mean? I had to have been gone at least four point five minutes.  
  
Naota: Uhh huh...  
  
-Once again Ziceko's expression changes.-  
  
Ziceko: Umm maybe you're right! I haven't been gone long enough, BYE!  
  
-Ziceko races off...and then returns from the opposite way she left.-  
  
Ziceko: Hey guys! I'm back, did I miss anything?  
  
Masashi: Wait! Didn't you just leave?!  
  
Ziceko: umm well I- OHH GOD!! I left my purse in the bathroom!!!  
  
-Ziceko runs off again. Not five minutes later she AGAIN returns.-  
  
Ziceko: Ok, I'm back now Naota can I show you that thing now?  
  
Naota: Umm Zice-  
  
-Suddenly the school bell rings and a wave of adolescence flood the cafeteria. Naota and his friends all get up and start to leave.  
  
Naota: Sorry Zice, you'll have to show me that thing later.  
  
-Naota disappears into the crowd as does Ziceko. In a few minutes the cafeteria is empty. Ziceko returns to her table to see that everyone is gone.-  
  
Ziceko: Ohh man lunch is over......Hey! Someone else macaroni and cheese!!  
  
-Ziceko sits down and eats happily.  
  
Chapter 4: Robo Foe Fu  
  
The final bell of the day rings and all the students of Mabase High swarm out like a horde of insects flying away from a huge reptile trying to eat them. Naota walks out of his last period class, passing the cafeteria and down the hall towards the stairs. As he passes the doors to the cafeteria he hears a faint sound, an explosion. Naota stops for a moment, but after waiting for a few seconds and nothing happening he continues on his way. Just as he is about to step down the first step down stairs he hears a sound from the cafeteria, this one louder and more violent than the last. He looks back and can see a slight smoke rising from between the doors. Naota slowly walks over to the doors and watches and listens for any activity. He then puts his ear to the door. *SMACK* The doors to the cafeteria swing open violently and knock Naota to the floor. Haruko leaps out still wearing a lunch lady's outfit.-  
  
Naota: Haruko?! What's-  
  
Haruko: Come on Naota! We gott'a get out of here!  
  
-Haruko grabs Naota's arm and swings him to his feet. They then race towards the stairs and go up the stairs to the roof of the school. Haruko leads Naota out onto the roof and Naota suddenly snatches his arm away. Haruko stops with her back facing Naota.-  
  
Naota: Ok Haruko what's going on?! What's wrong? What was that explosion?.... And why are you still wearing that stupid outfit?!  
  
Haruko: Well my copy program only allows me to clone the image I see so I can't change clothes...  
  
Naota: Ohhh ok...............WHAT!!!!  
  
-Suddenly Haruko transforms into a twelve foot, sliver robot. The robot turns to Naota. The robot that stands before Naota looks VERY similar to Kanti. Despite it's color, certain different marking and slight frame differences it was a mirror image of Kanti.-  
  
Naota: So what? Now your copying Kanti?  
  
Robot: No. I am the Medical Mechainica Master Foe Module 1.0 and I have been sent to capture you Naota Nanbada.  
  
Naota: Well then you have the wrong guy. I'm Naota Naoboyuki. Nandaba is ummmm... he's... he-he's died...  
  
-The Robot seems confused and slowly turns it's head to the left. It then quickly turns it back to its original position.-  
  
MMM Foe: You cannot trick me Naota Nandaba. I am the most advanced battle- droid that Medical Mechanica has ever created. I have been designed with the most advanced artificial intelligence capable of being stored in a droid of my size. I have been equip with the most powerful energy arsenal available and I've been programmed-  
  
-Suddenly Haruko, the real Haruko comes flying through the sky and swings her guitar straight at the MMM Foe's head. The robot blocks the move with ease.  
  
MMM Foe: To do that.  
  
-Haruko pulls back the guitar and swings again. Foe dodges the strike as if it had been waiting for it all day. Haruko tries one more time and brings down her guitar on the top of Foe's head. It seems that the musical sword with hit it's target when just before the guitar touches the top of Foe's head he claps his hands together, catching the guitar on it's cords and causes and loud guitar strumming. Foe then grabs tight to the guitar, Haruko does the same, and swings it around becoming increasingly faster and faster. Suddenly Foe releases sending Haruko into a wall above the stairs. Haruko slides down to the ground and catches her breath, preparing for an attack. Meanwhile the MMM Foe is forming some sort of energy sphere, waving it's hands in the air as if touching an invisible ball. Surely, but slowly a bright blue ball of light starts to form between Foe's hands, he pulls back the attack and aims at Haruko. By now Haruko has realized what is going on and holds her guitar up like a baseball bat, her eyes locked on the death sphere. Suddenly Foe grabs the energy ball and fires it with all its might and the ball pounces at Haruko at an intense speed. Haruko waits for just the right moment and then swings like a major leaguer, being sure to aim the ball back at its mechanical master. The ball flies even faster this time and appears that it will surely hit. Time seems to slow down as Foe bends its body backward, dodging the light ball as it is sent into the atmosphere. Haruko takes advantage of this opportunity and runs for Foe raising her guitar high. This time Haruko is too fast for Foe and her guitar smashes him in the chest, knocking the robot to his back and forming a wide depression on the ground. Both Haruko and Foe seem surprised at the result of Haruko's attack. She struck with all her might and yet there was no damage, not a crack, not a scratch. Infuriated, Haruko quickly whacks Foe across the ground on its back, sending him into the far fence that surrounds the area. Foe turns to see Naota, who as been watching the entire confrontation and is reminded of his "mission." Haruko leaps into the air and comes hurdling on Foe. Foe catches Haruko in the stomach with the bottom of its feet and tosses her backward sending her down the stairs, back into the school building. Foe then gets to its feet and moves over to Naota cornering him. It raises its fist, prepared to deliver the final blow and cannot. For a long moment the Foe-bot just stands there, towering over a scared, yet calm Naota. After a while the robot backs down, to the utter shock of Naota.-  
  
MMM Foe: No...I cannot...this boy has done nothing. He has not harmed or wronged me. I know it is my mission, but...I cannot harm something which I have no resentment towards, can I?  
  
Naota: Ummm......  
  
Suddenly Haruko appears once again. She swings at the confused Foe, catching him in the head and sending him into the sky. The robot spins for a moment then stops itself and hovers there looking down on its two would be enemies. It sits there for a few moments before turning away, activating his propulsion device and blasting off over the horizon. Haruko falls to her knees, breathing heavily. Naota has never seen Haruko in such a manner, it scares the young boy and so he runs to her side.-  
  
Naota: Haruko!! Are you ok?! What's wrong!!  
  
Haruko: I -pant, pant- don't know. That robot should've been -pant, pant- been as easy as ice cream to beat, but it...it was so strong. I got a direct hit on it and it didn't even make a dent. Something's weird about these new robots. They're too powerful to be Medical Mechanica's normal scrap boxes.  
  
Naota: Well couldn't they have improved them over time?  
  
Haruko: Yeah, but not like this... too advanced in too little time...  
  
-Haruko could see that she was worrying Naota and decides that she feels a lot better. She stands up and smiles down at Naota.-  
  
Haruko: Awww don't worry Naota. I'm fine, I just wanted to see just how much you LOVED about me. Hehehe!  
  
-Naota is silent and stares at the ground.-  
  
Haruko: Aww stop it! That was fun right? Maybe next time I'll let ya get in a few swings!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Come on, ready to go home?  
  
Chapter 5: Why we hate Tasuku  
  
The yellow vespa barrels down the streets of Mabase as an orange sun lowers into the horizon. Naota has lain his head on Haruko's back and fallen asleep. The vespa stops abruptly and Naota wakes up.-  
  
Naota: What? We there yet?  
  
Haruko: Heheh have a nice nap?  
  
Naota: Oh uh...sorry...  
  
Haruko: Oh no, I actually kind'a enjoyed it. Grrraaaawlllll!!  
  
-Naota rolls his eyes and blushes slightly. He looks around and sees that he is not at home. He is in front of the old baseball field. He can hear cheering down in the bleachers.-  
  
Haruko: End of the line kid, out ya go!  
  
-Haruko shakes the vespa knocking Naota to the grassy field that leads down to the baseball field.-  
  
Naota: Hey!!! You just gone'a leave me here? How'm I suppose to get home?!  
  
Haruko: I'm sure your brother will take ya home...  
  
-Naota is confused. How did she know his brother was back and for that matter what makes her think he's down on the baseball field.-  
  
Naota: All right that's it!!! What's REALLY going on here Haruko? You, Mamimi and Tasuku all coming back like this. The Mechanica-bots all appearing out of nowhere. I want'a know!  
  
Haruko:.... You don't always get what you want Ta-kun, but I thought you would have learned that by now...  
  
Naota: Damn it tell me!!! What the hell is going on?!!!  
  
-Haruko is silent for a moment.-  
  
Haruko: ok... I'll tell you, but first you gott'a look behind you.  
  
Naota: What? Why?  
  
Haruko: You want to know or not?  
  
Naota turns around quickly and stares down at the baseball field, searches for anything out of the ordinary. He sees nothing and so turns back around.-  
  
Naota: I don't see.........  
  
-Haruko has driven off down the road and quickly disappears out of sight.-  
  
Naota: DAMN IT!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!  
  
-Naota then turns around again and is surprised by the sight of Mamimi.-  
  
Naota: Ahhhhh!.....Mamimi...  
  
Mamimi: Ahhhh, Naota! I though I heard you yelling.... What's wrong?  
  
Naota: ....Nothing.... Look can we go home? I'm kind'a tired.  
  
Mamimi: Sure thing Chief! Just after your brother finishes up this last game.  
  
-Mamimi leads Naota down to the baseball field. Tasuku is up to the plate and the pitcher is about to throw. The pitcher releases a fastball and it shots for Tasuku. Tasuku swings the bat and smacks the ball into the sky. The ball disappears. The crowd goes wild, cheering Ta-su-ku!!! Ta-su-ku!!!.-  
  
Mamimi: WHOA!!! YEAH TASUKU!!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!  
  
-Tasuku looks over at Mamimi and smiles. He then notices Naota who seems less than amused. Tasuku then runs over to Naota, to the surprise of the crowd. Tasuku hands his bat to Naota.-  
  
Tasuku: Here Naota, you try!  
  
Naota: What?! No!!  
  
Tasuku: Come on Naota, you use to love this game.  
  
Naota: No YOU loved it... I just watched...  
  
Tasuku: Come on Naota just do it, please.  
  
Naota: NO!!! Can't you do it yourself!!  
  
-Tasuku is silent for a moment. He then grabs up Naota, puts him over his shoulder and walks back over to home plate. Naota kicks and struggles to get free.-  
  
Naota: HEY LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLE!!!! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT AND I'M NOT!!!!!!  
  
-Tasuku drops Naota down on the plate and tosses him the bat. He then backs up on the sidelines. The crowd boos and hisses. The baseball coach runs up to Tasuku.-  
  
Coach: Kid what the hell you think your doing?  
  
Tasuku: Let'em play coach! He's good trust me. Besides it's just a practice game, right?  
  
-The coach stares at Tasuku for a minute and then gives a signal to the pitcher to go on. Naota lets out a huge, annoyed sigh and picks up the bat. He gets in a stance, the stance he saw Tasuku do earlier.-  
  
Tasuku: Ok Naota, it's the final round, bases are loaded and we only need one homerun to win. You can do it! Keep your eye on the ball!  
  
Naota: Whatever... I'm just gone'a miss.  
  
Tasuku: Well with that attitude you will! Just focus! You can do this I know you can!  
  
Naota: Hmmmf!  
  
-Mamimi joins Tasuku on the sidelines.-  
  
Mamimi: Come Ta-kun you can do it!!  
  
-Naota smiles a little. He decides he'll give it a try, but he knows he'll just miss. The pitcher prepares to throw the ball. Naota locks his view on the ball. The pitcher throws. Naota swings.-  
  
Catcher: STRIKE ONE!!!  
  
Tasuku: That's ok Naota! Try again you can do it!  
  
Mamimi: Yeah Naota, you can do it!!  
  
-Naota and the pitcher ready themselves again. The pitcher throws. Naota swings.-  
  
Catcher: STRIKE TWO!!!  
  
-The crowd is outraged. They start booing louder than ever.-  
  
Coach: Damn it Tasuku! I thought you said this kid was good!!  
  
Tasuku: Come on Naota! You can do this! I know you can! Just hit the ball!  
  
-Naota prepares himself one more time. The pitcher gets ready to throw. Naota pulls back the bat. The pitcher spins the ball and releases. Naota swings. The ball goes flying into the air.-  
  
Tasuku: YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Mamimi: GO NAOTA!!!  
  
-The ball then lands in the hands of an out-fielder.-  
  
Crowd: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Catcher: YOURRRRR OUT!!!!  
  
-Naota drops the bat and slowly walks off the field.  
Later Naota silently sits in the backseat of the car. Mamimi sits in the front passenger and Tasuku drives. For a while the car is silent as it drives down, the now, dark streets of Mabase.-  
  
Tasuku: .....Look Naota.... I'm sorry.... I thought let'in ya play would cheer ya up......ya forgive me?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Mamimi: Well you may have not gotten a homerun, but I happen to think you looked very cool up there on the field!  
  
Tasuku: Gee Thanks Mamimi! Yeah I did look pretty cool!  
  
-Tasuku smiles jokingly.-  
  
Mamimi: Not you! Naota!  
  
Tasuku: Ohhh yeah, yeah he did...  
  
-The car soon arrives at the Nandaba house. Tasuku turns off the car and everyone gets out. Naota races ahead of Tasuku and Mamimi, opens the front door and runs inside. Tasuku and Mamimi soon enter the house at see Kamon watching TV.-  
  
Kamon: Aww well look who decided to come home!  
  
Tasuku: Sorry we're a little late dad.  
  
Kamon: Ohhh nooo... I know how you young people can be...  
  
-Kamon winks at Tasuku who in turn rolls his eyes. Mamimi smiles a little and blushes.-  
  
Kamon: Nao sure ran up stairs in a hurry...... anything wrong?  
  
Tasuku: Ohhh...no...he'll be fine...  
  
Mamimi: You should go talk to'em...  
  
Tasuku: ...yeah...  
  
Kamon: Well I'm off to bed, Goodnight!  
  
-Kamon gets up and walks off towards his room.-  
  
Kamon: Don't you two stay up TOO late tonight, ok.  
  
-Kamon raises his eyebrows up and down and up and down.-  
  
Tasuku: Goodnight!... Dad...  
  
-Kamon walks off. Mamimi then playfully hops in front of Tasuku.-  
  
Mamimi: Well everyone's gone now...  
  
Tasuku: ......yeah....  
  
Mamimi: and were all-alone....  
  
Tasuku: ......uhh huh.....  
  
Mamimi: ......well umm ya wanna-  
  
Tasuku: SLEEP!? Sure, goodnight!  
  
-Tasuku starts to walk away, but Mamimi grabs his arms and pulls him towards her.-  
  
Mamimi: I really missed you Tasuku......a lot...  
  
Tasuku: Mamimi...  
  
-Mamimi and Tasuku stare into each other's eyes, moving ever closer to each other. They close their eyes and soon they lock their lips together in a passion-induced kiss. Just as Mamimi and Tasuku engage in their kiss, Naota comes down stairs and walks into the living room. Naota cannot believe his eyes. He had planned to come down stair, pretending to get a glass of water, but really wanting Tasuku to apologize to him more. Instead he sees this. He knew that Mamimi WAS Tasuku's girlfriend, but that was a long time ago, a long, long time ago. Naota slowly walks back up stair and crawls into his bed completely covering himself with his covers. Back down stairs as the two teens hold each other Mamimi's hands start to "wander" and slowly move down Tasuku's body. Tasuku quickly backs away from Mamimi.-  
  
Tasuku: No...... that shouldn't have happened..... I'm sorry...  
  
Mamimi: What? Why? It's ok...... this is what I've been waiting for. It can be like it was before, right? We can be together again and there's nothing to tear us apart.  
  
-Mamimi moves closer to Tasuku trying to grab hold of him. He backs away, retreating back towards the stairs.-  
  
Tasuku: Mamimi stop it...... this isn't right.....we shouldn't...  
  
Mamimi: Why not?.......It was so lonely without you Tasuku.....I almost couldn't stand it...  
  
Tasuku: But you did! And I believe your all the better for it..... don't make a mistake now...  
  
-Mamimi seems confused. She continues to move closer to Tasuku. Tasuku continues to back up and soon is backed up against the wall.-  
  
Mamimi: ..... Now I don't have to be without you, and everything will be all right! Right?!  
  
-Tasuku lowers his head and lets out a sigh. He then looks into Mamimi's eyes.-  
  
Tasuku:...... Mamimi........ I think I have to tell you something...something you may not want to hear, but I really think you should know now...  
  
-Mamimi stops pursuing Tasuku and stands, nervously.-  
  
Mamimi: W-what?  
  
Tasuku: Mamimi when we were...together...that was a long time ago and well... haven't you gotten over those days?  
  
Mamimi: Gotten over them? ....... I've tried... so many bad things happened then, but I don't have to now. You're here!  
  
Tasuku: Damn it Mamimi I can't always save you from your problems like I did then!!!  
  
-Mamimi is even more confused.-  
  
Mamimi: What......what do you mean save me...  
  
Tasuku: Well ummm...we had fun back then... and it was great'n all, but when I was your... "boyfriend", well.... It-It was just that everybody made such a big deal out of it and... you were all smiley and I...well umm...  
  
Mamimi: Stop it! What are you trying to tell me?!!  
  
Tasuku: .... Mamimi.... the only reason... the REAL reason I agreed to be your....boyfriend then was...... was so those kids that bullied you would leave you alone..... how they treated you, the things they did to you... I hated watching it. I thought if they thought we were a couple they'd back off......... But then, when they stopped....You seemed so happy. You would talk about the things we were going to do every weekend like it was the greatest happiness you'd ever known. It was great to see you smile everyday.........I couldn't take that away from you........ so I played along...  
  
-Mamimi steps back in horror. This couldn't be true. Surely he was joking. For half of her life Mamimi had hoped, dreamed and even wished for the day when she and Tasuku were together again. And she was to believe it was all just a lie.-  
  
Tasuku: Then the thing with baseball came up and-  
  
Mamimi: STOP IT!!! Why are you saying this!!  
  
Tasuku: Because it's the truth!!!............I thought when I sent to America you'd forget about me-  
  
Mamimi: WELL I DIDN'T!!! But those bullies did!! As soon has you were gone it was all back to the way it was, but it was even worst....  
  
Tasuku: Mamimi....  
  
Mamimi: I hated it I hated them!!!!..........I hated myself.....I just wanted it all to end............and I would have "ended it"...but then I remember that you were still out there. Still waiting for me and that gave me a reason.............a reason to live...  
  
Tasuku:...... Mamimi I'm so, SO sorry........ the LAST thing I EVER wanted to do to you is hurt you!  
  
Mamimi: ......That's ok..............my bullies made up for your part of the pain....  
  
-Mamimi then runs off with tears in her eyes. Tasuku calls after her, but she doesn't answer. She leaps into her room and slams the door close and locks it. Tasuku, after a few tries at getting Mamimi to come out, slowly goings up stairs.  
  
Chapter 6: Unemployed robot  
  
The MMM Foe kneels atop the old abandoned Mechanica plant looking up into the night sky. Suddenly its screen activates and glows a bright blue.-  
  
MMM Foe: I quit, I resign from Medical Mechanica as of this moment. You would have me do harm to an innocent being. A being that as done no wrong, which has barely lived... Well I cannot do that. I too am merely a new comer to this world, to life. I see now how precise and delicate life is and anyone who would try to destroy such a thing...well I cannot work for anyone like that. That is all...  
  
-The night is still and silent. The robot seems to be speaking to the wind, something that cannot speak back. Yet Foe continues to stare up at the stars waiting for their nonexistent voices. Suddenly Foe starts to emit a loud, ear piercing, sound wave, like that of a radio transmission. A voice is heard through Foe's head. It speaks an alien tongue and a very dark and sinister one at that. The voice sounds angry and as if it is warning Foe about something. The voice lets out one final phrase before the transmission sounds off. Foe's screen shuts off and again he stands up. He jumps down to the ground and appears to be saddened as it stands in the quiet darkness. Suddenly, down out of the dark abyss comes a guitar. Foe blocks the guitar's swing and jumps back.-  
  
Haruko: Found ya! Now let's finish this!!  
  
MMM Foe: No, Stop... I will not fight you...  
  
Haruko:............Mmmmmmmm OK!!  
  
-Foe is suddenly stricken in the side of its head and topples over. The robot just lies in its new position no flinching.-  
  
Foe: I will not fight anymore... if you wish for my destruction I shall not resist.  
  
Haruko: ...this is some sort'a trick right? Pretend not to want to fight and as soon as I turn my back, WAMN!!!!!  
  
Foe: I assure you ma'am I would do no such thing. I apologize for my actions earlier, but that event made me realize that what I was doing was wrong.  
  
Haruko: WRONG?!! What does a robot know about right or wrong?!  
  
Foe: I'm... not sure. It just didn't feel right to me.  
  
Haruko: Ohh NOW you have feelings? You are definitely not a normal MM bolt- bucket!  
  
Foe: ...will you proceed in your attack? If so I shall not resist you, I'd just like to know if I am to...die.... tonight.  
  
-Haruko cannot believe her ears. First it talks about right and wrong, then about feelings and now about death. It had to be a trick, no robot in the UNIVERSE would speak like this. And yet there was sincerity in the robot's mechanized voice, as odd as that may sound. She decides to, at least, play along a little longer.-  
  
Haruko: Pffffft!!! Well now that you've taken all the fun out of it....  
  
-Haruko lowers her guitar and sits down on the ground next to Foe.-  
  
Haruko: Well...if your not going to fight anymore then what ARE you going to do?  
  
Foe: I am not sure. What does one do when not fighting?  
  
Haruko: Well I guess get a job, but it's going to be pretty hard for you to get one. No offence, but people around here are usually robo-phobic... I suppose you could go stay with Ta-kun...That boy that you almost killed today.  
  
Foe: NO!...... I could not........ after what I did.......I dare not ask for help from him....  
  
Haruko: Well they already have a robot anyway...  
  
Foe: A robot? Another like me?  
  
Haruko: Yeah, actually you two could be brothers if you weren't... you know...robots...  
  
Foe: And what does this..."brother" of mine do for the humans he lives with?  
  
Haruko: Lots of stuff, mostly cleaning and other chores around the house... But then Kanti's not a thinker like you. I think you better find something that'll keep that ... ummm brain of yours active...  
  
Foe: I see...... Thank you very much for your guidance on this world ma'am.  
  
Haruko: Ohhh please don't be so formal... call me...... MASTER!!!  
  
Foe: I shall go now and do as you have instructed me.  
  
-Foe then flies off into the night. Haruko stands up and returns to her vespa. She feels an odd sense of joy from helping the Foe-bot. She then shakes off this feeling and hops on her vespa and rides off. A few moments pass on the now empty MM plant. Then high atop the plant something starts to stir. The air begins to swirl and small sparks of electricity start to emerge. The wind swirls faster and faster and the electricity becomes more and more powerful. Soon a transparent black sphere is formed, emitting violent electric shocks. After a few moments of scorching the surrounding area with electricity a dark object begins to form in the center of the of the black sphere. The object grows rapidly and soon fills up the entire sphere. Suddenly the electric shocks stop and the transparent sphere dissipates, the object falls to the top surface of the giant plant. The object soon begins to move and as it does strange mechanical sounds can be heard. The machine raises its head and looks upon its new location. Its body is hidden in the darkness of the night, its red screen glowing ominously down on Mabase.  
  
Chapter 7: My job  
  
Amarao awakes to frantic knocking and ringing. It's the front door to his apartment. He slowly rises from his bed and walks out into his living room/ kitchen. He then slides up to his front door and looks through the eyehole. It's Kitsurubami, looking as sheepish as she did yesterday. She has been continually coming to Amarao's house begging him to try and return to his former job. Amarao lets out a sigh and opens the door.  
  
Amarao: Kitsy.........why are you here...... do you have any idea of what time it is...  
  
Kitsurubami: I know sir, but well I had an early mission near here and, and well... ohhhh you gott'a come back to work pleeeeeeease!! You can't let him get away with this!  
  
Amarao: Look kid I appreciate the thought, but he's already won. I'm fired and there's nothing you or I can do about it...  
  
Kitsurubami: Ohhh so you're just going to let it go?!!  
  
Amarao: What other choice do I have?  
  
Kitsurubami: How bout fighting!!! The commander I knew never gave up no matter what. The commander I knew would fight for what he believed in. The commander I knew-  
  
Amarao: The commander you knew had a job....but now he's moved on and you should too...  
  
Kitsurubami: Sir please!! Why are you giving up so easily? Raharu's still out there and if you don't do something no one will.  
  
Amarao: Kitsy I can't. I told you this yesterday! I'm not part of BOII anymore... if I even try to capture Raharu I'll get in worst trouble than I'm in now.  
  
Kitsurubami: But sir-  
  
Amarao: I'm not your "sir" anymore Kitsurubami and you coming here everyday isn't going to help that... Besides we weren't sure Raharu was going to do anything anyway..... maybe she's just back for a visit.  
  
-Kitsurubami stares at Amarao, mouth a gape. She cannot believe what she is hearing. Never, not EVER had Amarao ever regarded Raharu in any fashion other than that of an evil monster. This couldn't be the real Amarao.-  
  
Kitsurubami: Ahhhhhh!!! I'm not hearing this!! My commander would never speak like this! Sir please you have to come with me! If you don't the Earth may be doomed!!  
  
-Amarao lets out a deep sigh.-  
  
Amarao: Kitsurubami I can't help you this time...... You'll have to do it on your own this time...I'm sorry.  
  
Kitsurubami: Amarao!!!!  
  
-Amarao shuts the door. Kitsurubami sighs and then returns to her car. As she drives back to BOII headquarters, she thinks of anyway she might be able to convince her former commander to reclaim his title. Amarao and she had worked together for a very long time and now that he was gone she began to realize how much she values their teamwork. Later as Kitsurubami walks through BOII headquarters she notices a group of Amarao's old things in a wastebasket near his old office. She picks up his old jacket and a pair of his old fake eyebrows. Perhaps bringing him these relics of his past, though only two days earlier, would move him to return to his job. Kitsurubami walks into the near by ladies washroom. She didn't need to "use" anything, but the sound of flushing calms her and the quietness allows her to think. Kitsurubami places Amarao's things on the sink counter in the bathroom and stares into the mirrors, trapped in deep thought. After a few moments of thinking she happens to glance down at Amarao's eyebrows. Those silly eyebrows, useless and yet Amarao treated them as if they were some sort of sacred keepsakes. She begins to stare at the eyebrows with wonder and awe. She then quickly looks around to see that no one else is about and slowly places the eyebrows upon her head. She looks at herself in the mirror, being somewhat repulsed by her foolish action yet somewhat intrigued at the aspect. She wonders why Amarao wore these things, what were their secrets. Suddenly Kitsurubami hears a voice calling to her from outside. She quickly grabs up Amarao's coat and races out to see General Accinahem.-  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes sir!!!  
  
Accinahem: Ohh there you are... where have you been? We have a job come on get your things and prepare to move out.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes sir!!  
  
-Kitsurubami turns to leave.-  
  
Accinahem: Ohh and Ms.Kitsurubami...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah sir?  
  
Accinahem: Take off those ridiculous eyebrows!  
  
Kitsurubami: Right sir...  
  
-A little while later Kitsurubami and Accinahem meet beneath the giant BOII viewing screen.-  
  
Kitsurubami: What's this all about sir?  
  
Accinahem: We've recently gotten word of some sort of creature terrorizing the lower parts of Mabase.  
  
-Accinahem aims a small remote at the screen and presses a button. Suddenly an image appears on the screen. An image of a dark figure moving down a street attacking random people that cross its path appears.-  
  
Kitsurubami: What...what is it sir?  
  
Accinahem: We aren't sure, but it may have to do with Medical Mechainica. Regardless we cannot allow this creature to rampage like it is.  
  
Kitsurubami: Right sir! I'll head down to that area now.  
  
Accinahem: NO! Uhh no I want you to follow this boy.  
  
-Accinahem presses another button and suddenly a picture of Naota appears. Kitsurubami seems confused.-  
  
Kitsurubami: Him sir?? But why?  
  
Accinahem: Though Amarao was a foolish commander his findings on Medical Mechainica appear to be quite accurate. This boy seems to be the center of all the weirdness that occurred here before and I feel he still is.  
  
Kitsurubami: Still sir don't you think we should stop the thing before it can do anymore damage?  
  
Accinahem: I gave you an order.... Ms.Kitsurubami.... I expect you to do it. I want you to observe. Don't interfere no matter what happens.  
  
Kitsurubami: What?! Sir why-  
  
Accinahem: Medical Mechanica is dangerous and now with the possible threat of their return we cannot afford to mess things up. We need to understand how they act before we can act.  
  
-Kitsurubami still didn't agree with the general's methods, but there was little she could do and with the chance of Amarao's return she could not allow herself to get fired too.-  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes sir I understand.  
  
Chapter 8: Cyber sibling rivalry  
  
Naota walks down stairs and sees his brother eating some sort of cereal while his dad watches the news on TV. Tasuku, now noticing Naota's arrival, smiles at him. Naota returns a cold stare and looks away. Naota then stops as he passes the TV. Something on the program his father is watching catches his interest.-  
  
News-Man: Witnesses say the creature made oddly mechanical sounds as it passed by. Police are responding, but to little prevail. Back to you Seara!  
  
Seara: In other news the construction of the various sites around Mabase for locally owed factory businesses are being built in hopes of-  
  
-Tasuku puts his hand on Naota's shoulder.-  
  
Tasuku: Hey, let me drive ya to school today. I've got to go out anyway. What'd ya say?  
  
-Naota shakes off Tasuku's hand and walks towards the door.-  
  
Naota: No thanks I can walk!  
  
-Naota quickly runs to the front door and outside, slamming the door closed behind him. Tasuku sighs.-  
  
Tasuku: Hey Dad, you seen Mamimi yet today?  
  
Kamon: Nope, she's been in her room all this morning. I hope she's ok...  
  
Tasuku: Uhhhh!! Dad why does everyone hate me?  
  
Kamon: I don't know, but ya didn't get it from my side of the family.  
  
-Tasuku chuckles. Meanwhile Naota continues walking to school. Soon he can see his school, he is almost there. As he looks down the road he notices something coming down the street, something fast. A vespa, Haruko. Naota is glad to see the odd little alien, he's been feeling bad ever since last night and could use a pick-me-up. Haruko continues to approach at an unusually high speed and as she gets closer Naota can see that she has a worried expression on her face. Haruko, now noticing Naota, head straight for him not slowing down an inch. She seems like she wants to hit him. Naota slowly moves back as Haruko gets ever closer. Suddenly the vespa spins sideways and slides down the road throwing up sparks as it heads, still at a very high speed, for Naota. Haruko stops just short of Naota's big toe. She quickly picks up the vespa, hops on and waves for Naota to follow suit. Naota hesitates for a moment, but then jumps on the vespa and grabs on to Haruko. The two speed off down the road just as a large, black robot smashes down behind them. Naota looks back at the robot and notices that it shows an undeniable likeness to Kanti. It has the same basic design as Kanti however it is a bit taller making it's body a bit larger with a pointed, red "V" shaped screen on it's face and it's painted black.-  
  
Haruko: Is it following us!!  
  
Naota: Umm-  
  
-Looks back, but due to the smoke, where the robot landed, it is hard to make out anything. Suddenly the robot leaps through the smoke and runs away Haruko and Naota at a speed matching that of the vespa.-  
  
Naota: Yeah, yeah!! It is and it's getting real close, real fast!  
  
-Haruko looks in the rear view mirrors on the vespa. The robot is gaining on them much faster than she ever thought it could. She speeds up the vespa giving them a little more distance between the robot, but it is still on their tail. Haruko pulls out one of her guitars by the neck and quickly flips it around.-  
  
Haruko: DUCK!!  
  
-Naota ducks his head down. Haruko turns around, one hand on the grips of the vespa and one holding her guitar aiming the neck of the guitar at "Dark Kanti". She quickly fires a three shot blast at the robot hitting it in the head and shoulder causing the robot to lose balance and fall, disappearing over the horizon. Haruko slows the vespa a little.  
  
Haruko: Yes!! Gott'em!  
  
Naota: Ya think it's gone?!  
  
Haruko: Well I don't know, but I did hit it pretty good.  
  
Naota looks back. Suddenly a figure appears over the horizon. The object flies into the sky and begins to drop out of the air towards the vespa.-  
  
Naota: Uhhhhh Haruko?!  
  
Haruko: What?  
  
-The robot comes crashing down right in front of the vespa and Haruko barely misses hitting it by skillfully swerving pass. Dark Kanti turns and begins to pursue the vespa. Haruko puts the speed to the max and yet the robot still keeps up. Then the robot raises it's arms and crosses them across its chest. The robot begins to keep into tight formation with the vespa as if it is lining itself up. Suddenly it swings its arms down and a volley of red beams are released at the vespa. Haruko barely dodges the attack, quickly moving into another lane on the road. Dark Kanti quickly lines itself up and continues the assault. This attack goes on for a while with Haruko's dodges becoming ever slower. Just then Haruko devises a plan. The robot fires once again and Haruko dodges. As she does this she pulls out her guitar again and shoots the robot the foot. The robot topples over and rolls down the street. A feeling of relief flows over Haruko as she watches the machine disappear over the horizon once more.-  
  
Naota: WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Haruko turns forward to see a person standing in the road. The vespa is approaching the person at an extremely high speed and will surely hit him if it is not stopped quickly. Haruko turns the vespa to the side and pulls on the brakes hard. The vespa spins around in circles moving still closer to the person and creating a large cloud of smoke around it. The vespa begins to slow down and suddenly stops a few feet from the person. Haruko and Naota are extremely disoriented now and try to get a fix on what's just happened. Naota looks over at the person in the road. His vision starts to come back. Naota recognizes the person.-  
  
Naota: Tasuku??! What are you doing here?  
  
-Tasuku, who has just noticed the vespa that almost killed him, turns around and looks at Naota.-  
  
Tasuku: Naota? I told you I had some stuff to do, what are you-  
  
-Tasuku looks to the driver of the vespa, a dazed Haruko. Tasuku's eyes spring wide open and fill with rage. He quickly runs up to Naota and snatches him off the vespa. Haruko regains her equilibrium and can now see Tasuku clearly. Her mind fills with surprise and intrigue as her trademark smile crosses her face.-  
  
Haruko: Taaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuu-kuuuuuuuuuuun!  
  
Tasuku: It's YOU! I knew it, I knew you'd come here! No doubt to corrupt another young mind!!  
  
Haruko: Well......you know!  
  
-Tasuku turns to Naota.-  
  
Tasuku: Is that who you've been hanging out with?!!  
  
-Naota whips his arm free of Tasuku's grip.-  
  
Naota: So what if I was?! What's it to you?!!  
  
Tasuku: Naota please listen to me when I say this! Despite what she may have told you that...that THING is a monster! Her only concerns are with herself, stay away from her.  
  
Naota: Whatever......your not the boss of me...  
  
Tasuku: Damn it Naota I'm not joking!!-  
  
Naota: Yeah well nether am I!!! Unlike you, she was there for me when I needed her, not in some other country playing a STUPID game!!!  
  
Tasuku: ...Naota......I-  
  
-Suddenly the black Kanti arrives and grabs up Naota by the neck.-  
  
Tasuku: NAOTA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tasuku looks around for anything he could use against the machine, but after not finding anything he rushes to his near by car. Meanwhile Haruko leaps on the robot and slugs it in the head, hard with one of her guitars. The move has little effect and the robot merely swats Haruko away with its arm. Naota tries his best to get free while slowly losing consciousness. Suddenly the black Kanti is stricken extremely hard from behind by an orange guitar swung by Tasuku. The robot drops Naota to the street, who instantly begins gasping for air. Tasuku swings again, but the guitar is caught by the sinister bot. The mechanical beast tosses the guitar over into the river sending Tasuku with it. The robot then turns its sights back on Naota and slowly walks towards him. Naota crawls away from his robotic pursuer as fast as possible, but it seems that the robot has the upper hand. Suddenly the black robot stops and looks forward as Naota continues crawling and bumps into something. Another robot, Kanti.-  
  
Naota: Oh no! Now just wait a-  
  
-Naota is suddenly consumed by Kanti and Kanti begins to emit a familiar red glow. Kanti charges it's dark alter ego and the two lock hands trying to push the other away. The two robos stand in a deadlock, nether able to over power the other. Then the black robot's screen begins to glow bright and a symbol appears on it, the sign of Atomsk. Slowly Kanti begins to slide back as its legs dig into the pavement. The robot begins to stomp forward pushing Kanti back with every powerful step. The street is being torn up by Kanti's legs, which are now half way in the earth. The black Kanti backs away leaving Kanti, stuck in the ground unable to move its legs. Kanti is suddenly freed from its asphalt prison by a powerful punch to the chin from its dark counterpart. Kanti lands a great distance back on the street leaving an imprint of its body in the road. It slowly rises to its feet and jumps to a fighting stance. Dark Kanti begins to form a red sphere between the palms of its hands and aims it at Kanti. The robot spreads out its fingers and the sphere is launched at Kanti hitting it in its right shoulder and knocking it back a few steps. The dark robot continues firing these blasts at Kanti in a rapid fire like attack. Kanti tries it's best to dodge the blast and move closer to its enemy to attack, but because of the sporadic aim and multitude of the blasts it is constantly hit. Kanti makes a run for it, trying to come around the side and evade the hail fire. However Kanti's strategy is immediately discovered and the attack turned back on it. Kanti takes a few hard hits to the chest and falls over. Dark Kanti ends its attack and slowly walks over to its battered foe. Kanti's red glow is now flickering slightly and its screen is covered with light static. The shadowy robot looms over Kanti, glaring down with its evil red eye. It raises its left hand and suddenly a long, flat, fairly wide, razor sharp, black blade shoots out of a slot on the forehand. It begins to turn the blade towards Kanti. Meanwhile Tasuku has dragged himself out of the river soaked from head to guitar. Tasuku stands on the bank of the river shaking off some of the water before starting up to the street again. He then notices, on the other side of the river, an odd robot similar in look to Kanti except it's sliver. It's the MMM Foe. Foe is using an old clothes-washing rack to wash some clothes in the river. Foe looks up at Tasuku and Tasuku at him. They stare at each other for a moment and then suddenly Foe drops the rack and clothes and they flow down stream. Foe begins to twitch and shack like it's gotten a wrench trapped in its gears. Tasuku slowly backs away from the riverbank up towards the street. After a few more seconds of twitching Foe stops moving completely and stands up straight staring directly at Tasuku. A symbol appears on Foe's screen. Tasuku immediately recognizes the symbol and begins to move away faster, but slips on the wet grass and slides back down to the banks. It is the sign of the crimson bird, the sign of Atomsk. Suddenly Tasuku is whipped off the ground by a long tongue and pulled into Foe. Foe begins to emit a bright red aura, not quite as completely as Kanti, but still very luminescent. Back on the street Dark Kanti grabs up its beaten, blue, brother and aims its blade at its neck. It pulls back its arm and brings it down with a powerful force. However the attack is blocked by an orange guitar the impact of which creates a loud guitar strumming. Foe swings back the black bot sending it down the street a little ways. Foe helps Kanti to its feet and begins to shake it.-  
  
Foe: Naota? Naota? Can you hear me?!  
  
Kanti:... hmmmmm yea-yeah?  
  
-Naota had all ways been conscious when inside Kanti, but he had never tried to speak before.-  
  
Kanti: Tasuku? Tasuku that you.....inside that MM-bot thing??!  
  
Foe: Is that what this is?! Uhhhhhh well these guys aren't going to let us out til we fight so lets just get this over with kay?  
  
Kanti: Uhhhhhh well I usually let Kanti do all the fighting.....  
  
Foe: Probably why your lose'in, heheh, but I'm here now!  
  
Kanti: Tasuku this thing is tough. I've never seen a robot like this one before.  
  
Foe: The fact that you've seen ANY robot's like this before scares me, but we'll deal with that after we kick this things ass! Right?!  
  
Kanti: uhh...right!  
  
-The Dark Kanti begins to approach the two robot brothers now with a blade on each hand. Foe and Kanti move into heroic fighting stances. Suddenly Haruko comes barreling down the middle of them on her vespa, guitar held high. As she approaches the black robo she climbs onto and eventually stands on top of the vespa, riding it like a surfboard. Haruko quickly spins off the vespa into the air, pushing the vespa aside as she jumps, heading towards her robotic enemy.-  
  
Haruko: ATTACK WHEN I HIT IT!!!!!  
  
-Haruko then slams the guitar down towards the robot's head and as she expected the robot blocks her with both its arms.-  
  
Haruko: NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!  
  
-Kanti, closely followed by Foe, dash for the black robot. The two bots deal a double punch to the chest of the opposing bot sending it flying back. Haruko lands between her mechanical teammates and quickly gives chase; Foe and Kanti follow. Dark Kanti stops itself in midair and lands firing two focused blasted at Kanti and Foe allowing Haruko to continue. She begins swinging furiously at the black robot and it in turn begins swiping at her. The two trade blows back and forth in a storm of clashing metal. The robot swings and especially powerful blow with its right arm blade. Haruko catches the move with the full force of her guitar. The robot continues to press its right arm on the guitar and it is all Haruko can do to hold back the arm's deadly blade. The black Kanti pulls back it's left arm and prepares to strike at a defenseless Haruko from behind. The blade is thrusted forth with tremendous speed, but is caught by Tasuku's orange guitar. Haruko and Foe now stand back to back as Dark Kanti encloses its arms around them like a vice.-  
  
Haruko: Hey! not so close, I know ya love me, but-  
  
Foe: Ohhhh DO shut up!!  
  
-Kanti suddenly makes a run for Dark Kanti leaping over Foe and Haruko. As Kanti goes over Dark Kanti it grabs it by the top of its head. Kanti lands on the other side still with its hand on Dark Kanti's head. Dark Kanti is suddenly pulled off the ground and flung like a noir baseball through the air with Kanti as the pitcher. The black bot flips through the air and lands on its hands. It quickly jumps to it feet only to be met by a flying Kanti punch. Dark Kanti catches the punch with in its hand and holds Kanti in place on the ground. Kanti swings again with its other fist and it is again caught, by the wrist. Kanti tries and fails to escape its dark brother's hold, but then begins to walk onto Dark Kanti's chest. Kanti now stands parallel to the street being held in place by Dark Kanti's grasp on its arms. Kanti quickly flips its body over releasing its arms and landing a few feet after from Dark Kanti. As Kanti goes back its sliver sibling flies over, both hands on its guitar as it comes down on Dark Kanti. Dark Kanti quickly swings its arm up in defense as Foe brings down a crashing blow with the guitar, breaking in half the blade on Dark Kanti's arm with a loud guitar strumming. Foe then begins a violent assault of guitar thrashing on Dark Kanti to which it can only retreat and block. After a while of this Dark Kanti finally sees an opening and grabs the bottom of Tasuku's guitar. It trusts Foe away just as Kanti once again returns from the sky, raining down a barrage of punches. Dark Kanti fires a flash of energy into Kanti sending it back through the air to Foe only to be met by Haruko continuing the leapfrog game. She swings a guitar in each hand down on Dark Kanti this time, but her arms are too far apart allowing the guitars to be grabbed easily. The robot lifts the guitars pulling Haruko into the air and with one quick motion, sends her straight up into the sky. As Haruko's body ascends into the air it reveals behind it two red, glowing, twin cannons aimed at their dark bot brother. Suddenly two crimson spheres shoot out of each cannon and rocket towards Dark Kanti. The two energy balls crisscross straight through the black bot's body and then circle around and reenter their appropriate cannon homes. Dark Kanti begins to spark and fizz as pieces of itself fall off. Haruko returns from her vacation in the sky to deliver the final strike bashing the dark machine directly in its face, shattering its glass screen. Dark Kanti flips back across the road before sliding to a stop on the asphalt and releasing a small explosion in the back of its head. Foe and Kanti flip back to their robot forms and they along with Haruko stand victorious over their now flaming adversary.-  
  
Kanti: Is it.....dead...now...  
  
Haruko: Don't know! It should explode. They usually explode when I beat'em...  
  
-Haruko starts to go and check if the robot has truly been defeated. Suddenly the air around Dark Kanti's lifeless body begins to stir. It quickly forms a large transparent, black sphere that encompasses the battered robot. electricity begins to spark from the sphere as Dark Kanti is sucked into it and disappears. The dark globe soon dissipates returning the air and space back to normal. Haruko is in awe of that had just happened.-  
  
Haruko: .....N-O.......... Pure N-O........ Impossible...  
  
-A little while later Naota is being held back by Tasuku standing next to his car across from Haruko.-  
  
Haruko: Well that was fun! We MUST do it again sometime.  
  
Tasuku: NO!! You MUST leave us alone and those things will do the same!  
  
Haruko: Is that really what you think?! That they're after me?! Don't be stupid Tasuku.... I know I taught you better than that.  
  
Tasuku: Enough Demon!!! Stay away from us!!!  
  
Haruko: .... And if I don't!! What the hell could you do about it?!  
  
-Haruko notices Tasuku tightening his grip on his guitar and decides to back down a little. She steps back a step.-  
  
Haruko: Besides!! Ta-kun and me are buddies! Right Ta-kun?!  
  
Tasuku: Ohh Hoooo!! I'm ending that right now!! Don't even think of coming CLOSE to my little brother again or I-  
  
-Naota steps back from Tasuku.-  
  
Naota: God!! What is your problem Tasuku? I'll do what I feel like doing and be around who ever the HELL I feel like!!  
  
-Tasuku gives Naota a cold glare, but is silent.-  
  
Haruko: ......Tasuku WE really don't need this right now! Mechanica's planning something, something BIG! I mean did you see the sign on that dark rip-off of Kanti?.... It was Atomsk...  
  
Tasuku: I DON'T CARE!! I don't care about Mechainica or Atomsk or YOU!!  
  
Haruko: ...I don't believe that...  
  
Tasuku: Then you're a fool!!  
  
Haruko: ....Fooly Cooly maybe, but-  
  
Tasuku: It's always games with you isn't it? Well I'm not going to let you play your sick games with the people I care about!!  
  
Haruko: Is this why your here?! To stop me? Ohh boy are YOU aimed at the wrong person!  
  
Tasuku: I don't have time for this!!  
  
-Tasuku quickly jerks Naota around with him to the front of his car.-  
  
Naota: HEY!! Get off I'm going with Haruko!!!  
  
Tasuku: Naota, if you never listen to me again PLEASE do what your big brother says this time!  
  
Naota: NO!! Now get off!!  
  
Haruko: This your big plan? To hide and hope everything'll go away? You been drink'in too many sweet sodas. They've impaired your judgment!  
  
Tasuku: My judgment was impaired a long time ago!!.... I won't let you do it again!  
  
-Haruko rolls her eyes.-  
  
Haruko: Your going to let your hatred of me jeopardize this planet?!!  
  
Tasuku: Oh so NOW you care what happens to this planet?!!  
  
Haruko:.... No.......Not really......just some of the people who choose to live here...  
  
Tasuku: Your full'a shit!!!  
  
-Tasuku tosses Naota into the passenger seat of his car and then climbs in the driver seat and begins to drive off. Haruko quickly circles around on her vespa to Tasuku's window.-  
  
Haruko: ....You can't keep me way from'em..... not for long anyway!  
  
Tasuku: .....I'll take that bet!!!  
  
-Tasuku drives off.-  
  
Haruko: TASUKU!!!!!!!!  
  
- Haruko watches as the car drives out of sight and then with a sigh she starts her vespa. Haruko then notices a flash of light come from some bushes a little way down the road, but has too much on her mind to worry about it and drives off the opposite way of Tasuku.  
Tasuku and Naota drive in silence to Naota's school. Naota is extremely late but he couldn't care less. The car stops in front of the school. Naota quickly gets out and walks towards the school. He passes Tasuku's window.-  
  
Tasuku: Naota!!!  
  
-Naota stops for a second, but then continues on.-  
  
Tasuku: Naota I'm only trying to protect you ....I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...  
  
Naota: .....I never asked for your protection!! I've been doing just fine with out you...  
  
-Tasuku silently sits there for a moment. He then drives off. Naota enters his school.  
  
Chapter 8: Another reason to hate Tasuku  
  
Tasuku opens the door to the Nandaba house. He and Naota walk in. Kamon is watching TV on the couch.-  
  
Tasuku: Hey Dad! Is Mamimi around?  
  
Kamon: Well she did leave a while ago. She might be back.  
  
Naota: I'll go check...  
  
-Naota walks out down the hallway to Mamimi's room. He'd do about anything to get away from his brother right now. Tasuku is feeling really bad now. Both Mamimi and Naota are mad at him, he'd like to make up with them and feels that Mamimi will be easier to forgive him than Naota.-  
  
Kamon: Now that I think about it she might be in the bathroom. I heard the shower running a little while ago.  
  
-Tasuku walks out of the living room into the hallway that leads to bathroom. The door is open and no one is in there. Tasuku suddenly hears a sound up stairs. He walks up stairs and sees the redhead in his and Naota's room with a towel on her head. Tasuku walks in.-  
  
Tasuku: Hey Mamimi... Look I-  
  
-The person turns around to the outrage of Tasuku. It's Haruko.-  
  
Tasuku: ...what the HELL are you doing in my house!!!  
  
Haruko: Well it's not like I have a place to stay..... ever since you came to town... And after constant robot battles and no shower I was WAY over do for one.  
  
Tasuku: Good! Get out, NOW!!!  
  
Haruko: Ok, ok I'm go'in....Just'a tell Ta-kun to buy back my guitar...I need it.  
  
Tasuku: You've got two why do you need another?  
  
Haruko: Cuz that one's mine.... Remember... you use to play it...  
  
Tasuku: Shut up! Get out!!  
  
-Haruko cautiously approaches Tasuku.-  
  
Haruko: ...Taru-kun...Did ya ever give "That Song" a REAL name?  
  
Tasuku: ...No...  
  
Haruko: I told ya to call it the Yum Yum Super Good Happy Now Ohhh Yes Song!  
  
Tasuku: Yeah and it was a bad name then and it is now.  
  
-Tasuku chuckles. Haruko gives Tasuku "puppy dog eyes" and moves a little closer. Tasuku quickly switches his expression back to serious.-  
  
Tasuku: I could've sworn I told you to get out....maybe I'm just going crazy?  
  
Haruko: Yeah, drugs'll do that to ya...  
  
Tasuku: I don't take drugs?!!!  
  
Haruko: Not anymore you don't, young man!!  
  
-Tasuku shakes his head and smiles. Haruko is now inches away from Tasuku. She wraps his arms around his neck.-  
  
Haruko: I knew a little boy in Mabase that would NEVER do anything like drugs.... Why can't you be more like him...  
  
-Haruko slowly leans forward pressing her lips against Tasuku's. Naota walks up stairs. He has come to inform his brother that Mamimi has not returned. He happens upon Haruko and Tasuku entwined in their kiss. Naota stops just as he reaches the top of the stairs and watches on in pure disbelief. First Mamimi, now Haruko, who's next Ninamori. Naota feels betrayed. After all that talk about Haruko is this and Haruko is that and stay away from her. Naota's feelings of anger and pain conflict so much that he isn't sure what to do. So he just has to walk away and cool off. Naota runs into the living room and opens the front door. He is met by Mamimi returning home.-  
  
Mamimi: ...Hey...  
  
Naota: ...Hey...  
  
Mamimi: ...Want'a take a walk?  
  
Naota: ...sure...  
  
-Naota exits the house and closes the door behind him. He and Mamimi walk down the street under the evening sky. Meanwhile Haruko and Tasuku continue their kiss. Tasuku slides his hands around Haruko's waist and then suddenly pushes her away. Haruko steps back a little before falling backwards onto the floor. Tasuku glares down at her full of rage.-  
  
Tasuku: ...Get out... That boy from Mabase may have fallen for your tricks then, but not now...Get OUT!!!  
  
-Haruko slowly rises to her feet. She stares down Tasuku for a moment before walking up to the open window.-  
  
Haruko: That boy may have gotten tricked, but at least he wasn't afraid to getting tricked...  
  
-Tasuku has a confused expression in his face.-  
  
Tasuku: What?! That didn't make any sense!  
  
Haruko: YOUR PANTS DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!  
  
-Haruko then snatches up Tasuku's wallet from a small table near by. She opens it, grabs up all the money inside and stuffs the money in her pocket. Tasuku quickly moves to stops her, but trips in the process and falls the floor. He looks at his legs to see that his pants have been pulled down to his ankles. Haruko dives out of the window.-  
  
Tasuku: HARUKO!!!  
  
-Tasuku hears the engine of a vespa speed off.  
  
End Episode 2  
  
Preview Episode 3  
  
(Ziceko: All this love stuff is mak'in me sick!! The hell with love!! It only brings pain... and loneliness... and it's a waste of time. And it doesn't help that all guys are jerks!! Suddenly this new lady shows up and all the guys in town are in love with her...she's not so great... half of her is plastic... like some robot...I hate love.) Next Episode: Fooly Drooly 


	3. Fooly Drooly

**FLCL2: Fooly Cooly Twoly** **Episode 3: Fooly Drooly**

**Chapter 1: Driving**

The streets of Mabase are quiet now. It is very late into the night, yet one lone vehicle roams the dark streets. A small old man drives this car returning home from a long trip. As the car goes through one of the main bridges into Mabase the old man sees something in the distance. Down the road, a few feet above the street, the wind begins to swirl. It spins ever faster and soon forms a large, transparent, black sphere. Electricity begins to flare off the sphere the light from which catches the intrigue of the old man and so he continues towards the sphere. The electric shocks become more violent lighting up the dark street. The old man watches on in awe. He slows his car continuing to inch closer and closer to the sphere. Suddenly the sphere emits a huge blast of electricity into the surrounding area after which all the electricity dissipates leaving a lone black ball. The old man slowly drive directly under the sphere and stares up at it. For a few moments the sphere does nothing, but slowly something begins to form in the middle of it. The shadowy object grows larger until it completely fills its circular confinement. Suddenly the sphere disappears and the object falls straight down on the front of the old man's car. The car flips into the air and lands on the other side of the object upside down. The object lands on the ground and begins to move. It stands up and quickly flashes out of sight.

**Chapter 2: Mabase High**

Ninamori: Wake up! Wake up Naota!

Naota slowly opens his eyes and raises his head from his desk. He glares to the desk to his right to see a slightly annoyed Ninamori glaring back.-

Naota: Why'd you wake me up…Class hasn't even started yet…I was dreaming that I wasn't at school…

Ninamori: Just because our teacher hasn't gotten here yet does not mean that class has not started.

Naota: …wait…yes it does…goodnight!

Naota puts his head back down and tries to return to his dream world. He is very tired from having stayed out with Mamimi all last night. The two of them wandered all around Mabase not doing much of anything, but talking. Talking about the old days, how their lives were now, what they would do in the future, but mostly jokingly. They also talked about Tasuku, their hatred for him that is. They walked down to the old underpass that they use to hang out at and reminisced. Then as the two talked about their old relationship together Mamimi grabbed a hold of Naota and began to kiss him passionately. The two of them "made-out" for a while and then decided to go home. They returned home a while later as if nothing had happened and went to their rooms and to sleep. That was only a few short hours earlier.-

Ninamori: Uhhh! First you don't come to school, now when you do come, you sleep!

Naota opens one eye and looks up at Ninamori.-

Naota: It's the only way to escape your CONSTANT nagging!

Ninamori: ….I only nag… because I care…

Naota rolls his eyes. He knows he won't be able to get to sleep now so he sits up straight and tries his best to pay attention. Ninamori shoots a shy smile at Naota. He slowly smiles back. Just then a round old man walks into the classroom. It is Mr. Watanabe, the school principal. He stands in the front of the class and all the students sit up and look forward.-

Class: HELLO MR. WATANABE!

Watanabe: Hello students! I'm sorry for the wait, but your homeroom teacher, Mr. Koji has… been in a car accident… Now don't worry! He's ok. He's in the hospital and should be as good as new soon. In the meantime I'm trying to find you all a substitute… We also have a new student, so please welcome her to this school while I find you all a teacher.

Mr. Watanabe looks out the doorway to the classroom and gestures for someone to come in. A tall girl that seemed too old to be in this class walks in. She wears a gray and white sailor school uniform that seems a slight bit too small for her. Her pink hair is put in two small ponytails in the back of her head. Naota immediately recognizes the girl.-

Naota: No… no way… she wouldn't…

Ninamori: Who wouldn't do what?

The girl now stands in front of the class with her back to the rest of the students.-

Watanabe: Please welcome Miss… Yaruko!

Naota's eyes widen as the girl spins around. It is Haruko.-

Watanabe: Now I'll be right back with your teacher! Yaruko please take a seat!

He then runs out of the classroom. Yaruko walks down the desk aisle that Naota is in as if she doesn't know him. She sits in an empty desk right behind him. Naota quickly whips around and frowns at "Yaruko" who seems surprised.-

Naota: Alright! What are you doing here? First a lunch lady now a student? What next the principal!

Yaruko Looks at Naota sheepishly. She speaks with an odd fake accent.-

Yaruko: I don't know what yo be talking bout! I just simple exchange student from Sweden!

Naota: …such a lair…

Yaruko begins rapidly smacking Naota over the head and laughing in an odd foreign voice.-

Yaruko: Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! I no lie to yo little boy! Is true! I come to dis country to, ehh how you say, getting dey education. And mine Mama say no to speak to dey strangers, No, no, no, no!

Yaruko begins slapping Naota's face side to side. She then pushes him back on his desk. Now angry, Naota turns back around in his desk.-

Naota: Whatever!

Ninamori glanced over at Yaruko. She examines her up and down being somewhat annoyed by her presence. School was the only place she and Naota could be alone, away from those "other people." And now she was invading that place. It isn't fair. Ninamori had been staring at Yaruko for a while now. Yaruko notices Ninamori's staring and decides to stare back as she quickly spins her head to face Ninamori. Now aware of her staring, Ninamori quickly turns forward ignoring Yaruko. Just then a young woman pops her head into the class. She then walks in.-

Woman: Hi children! This is class A4 right?

The class nods. Naota finds himself oddly intrigued by this lady. He can't take his eyes off her and apparently nether can any of the other boys in the class. They all seem entranced by the woman. She is a very young woman of medium height and bright complexion with her dark brown hair tied into a flowing ponytail. She wears a bright pink business suit with a matching skirt cut just above her knees and smooth white high-heel shoes. She is professional yet alluring. Her body seems perfectly calibrated; no "parts" of her are too big or small. She is flawless, perhaps too much so to be just a high school teacher. As she walks up to the front of the class all the boys take notice, following her every movement.

Tokisaka: Hello class, I'm your sub Ms. Tokisaka!

Class: Hello Ms. Tokisaka!

Right away, for some reason Ninamori gets an odd feeling about the new teacher. She leans over to Naota.-

Ninamori: Hey, weird teacher huh?

She whispers, but Naota doesn't respond. He is sitting up straight, looking forward with an odd expression on his face. It's almost as if he is actually paying attention, but to what? Ninamori looks to the front of the class for an answer, but the only thing she finds is that substitute teacher. It couldn't be her, could it? Ninamori then notices that all the boys in class are acting just as Naota is. She quickly turns back to Naota.-

Ninamori: Naota!

Naota snaps back to consciousness. He returns to his usual sluggish, uncaring posture.-

Naota: Yeah what?

Ninamori: What was that!

Naota: What?

Ninamori: You stare'n at the teacher like that.

Naota: What! I was not…

Ninamori: You were practically drooling…

Naota: Your imagining things Eri….

Ninamori: …yeah, whatever…

Tokisaka: Now until poor, poor Mr. Koji recovers from his accident I'll be your teacher. Now I'll just pick up where he left off… I think you were all doing polynomials, correct! Well it says that you all know what worksheets to do so I'll just let you all do that, but if you need any help with anything please come and ask me. Who KNOWS they're going to need help with this?

All the boys in class raise their hands, including Naota.-

Tokisaka: Well! You all must've just started this… Well all of you who need help come form a circle at the front of the class!

The boys race to the front of the class and Ms. Tokisaka begins writing on the black board. Ninamori glares at the teacher. Their is definitely something weird about her. Yaruko leans over to Ninamori.

Yaruko: I'm from Germany and I understand this stuff better than they do…

Ninamori: …I thought you were from Sweden…

Yaruko quickly changes her accent.-

Yaruko: Ohhh yah, yah! Sometimes I even be forgetting!

Class goes on like this with the boys continually not understanding stuff and having to ask Ms. Tokisaka for help. The bell rings and all the boys reluctantly leave the classroom. Ninamori has never been so happy to be out of class. She and Naota walk out in the student flowed hallway and proceed to their next classes, which happen to be in the same direction. As they go down the hallway Naota looks around for Yaruko who as abruptly disappeared.-

Ninamori: So Naota… what are ya do'in after school?

Naota: Uh huh…

Ninamori: Naota!

Naota: Uh huh…

Ninamori: Are you listening to me!

Naota: Uh huh…

Ninamori: Naota!

Naota: What, what!

Ninamori: What are you looking for!

Naota: Just Haru-…Nothing…

Ninamori stops. She grabs Naota's arm and looks down at the floor. Naota gives up his search and turns to her.-

Ninamori: …So what is it with you and her…

Naota: …Uhh…who…

Ninamori: You know who! The "Swedish" girl…Ha-Ya-ru-ko?

Naota: Uhhh well…it's complicated…

Ninamori: I guess it's understandable… She's older and prettier and so much more advanced than I am, right…

Naota: No, no! You've got it all wrong about me and her. She's just uhhh well was just my… my housekeeper…

Ninamori: If that's true then what does that make me?

Naota: …Eri…your…-

Suddenly a loud cry echoes through the hallway. Naota and Ninamori turn to see Ziceko screaming at a tall boy who appears to be about 17yrs old. Ziceko's short black hair, with purple highlights, thrashing through the air as she jerks and shakes about. Along with the screaming Ziceko is making twice as much noise due to her shaking which is causing her spiked choker, multiple metal earrings and various chained, spiked and tasseled bracelets to clang together in a mass of sound. The boy adds further noise as well with the chains that dangle off his black pants. Ziceko stomps her tall black boots on the floor and pull the boy back and forth with a fist full of the shelve of his black shirt in her hand. The too seem as if they could come to blows at any moment so Naota and Ninamori rush between them and hold them away from one another. The noise and commotion has attracted a small, yet growing crowd around the four of them.-

Ninamori: Ok Ziceko calm down! What's wrong?

Ziceko: Oh nothing! Just telling this jerk how much of an asshole he is! I can't believe what you did!

Ninamori struggles to keep hold of Ziceko's wrists and keep her in place as she pulls away towards Van. Naota, spreading himself out as wide as possible, with his back facing Van, tries to move with the rather taller Van as he tries to get around him towards Ziceko.-

Van: I didn't do a damn thing! Tell the psycho! It was her fault for being such a BITCH!

Naota: What happened?

Ziceko: My fault! HA! Tell him that my 'BITCHING' probably saved his worthless life!

Ninamori: What… happened?

Ziceko: That's it! That's it Van! We're through! It's over, for good this time! I can't believe you! I'm so sick of you!

Van: Good! I'm done with you too! I'm so glad I won't have to deal with your weirdness anymore!

Ziceko: I'm weird! YOU'RE THE weird one!

Van: …You think you can eat anything you see!

Ziceko: Look! I know what you're referring to! But how do I know if something's good unless I try it, dummy!

Van: Yeah… But it was a pencil…

Ziceko: I WAS HUNGARY!

Van: Whatever! And I want all the clothes you STOLE from me, back!

Ziceko: Fine! Maybe now you'll wear them instead of wearing MY BRAS!

Van: Whoa! That was just one time and it was only cuz you told me too!

Ziceko: I said 'That's against the law' not 'put on my bra'!

Van: Whatever, tell the freak I'm through with her!

Ziceko: Well tell him I've been through him before he was through me………….Wait…

Naota&Ninamori: WHAT HAPPENED!

While this argument is going on the crowd of kids watching the event, that now cluttered the hall, are shouting and Ooooing and Awwwing.-

Tokisaka: Alright! Alright! What's happening over here!

Says Ms. Tokisaka as she makes her way through the crowd of kids. As she passes the now dispersing kids, the boys seemed to linger a while, fixated on her. Tokisaka reached the center of the crowd right next to Van.-

Tokisaka: Ok You four! Get to class, NOW!

Van: Make me you-

Van stops as he gazes upon Ms. Tokisaka. His look of anger quickly seeping into an expression of pure amazement. Van looks Ms. Tokisaka up and down and just stands there seemingly paralyzed.-

Tokisaka: What was that young man!

Van: I uhh…I mean… you… uhh…

Tokisaka: I see…

The bell rings and acts as a sort of wake up bell to Van and the other boys still in the hall admiring Ms. Tokisaka.-

Tokisaka: Ok! Ok! Now all of you to class NOW! I mean it!

Van snaps to. Gives a final glare to Ziceko and then walks off down the hall. Ziceko follows him with her eyes until he is out of sight. Ninamori guides Ziceko in the opposite direction and she slowly begins to follow.-

Ziceko: GOD! I hate him! I hate all guys! That's it! I give up! I give up on them all. I give up on dating! UHHHHHH! Boys are so stupid!

Naota: Thanks Zice…

Says Naota sarcastically as the three of them began to walk down the hall. Suddenly Naota falls flat on his face.-

Ziceko: Your welcome!

Naota Looks to his feet to see a small black cat walking about across the floor. Suddenly Ms. Tokisaka appears and picks up the cat.-

Tokisaka: Oh No! Doraejin! Did you follow me all the way here?

Ziceko and Ninamori help Naota to his feet again.-

Naota: Nice cat Ms. Tokisaka…

Says Naota dreamily.-

Tokisaka: Yeah. Just found the little guy yesterday. Followed me home… I couldn't just leave it, but I didn't think it'd follow me to school…sigh you'll just have to stay with me today Doraejin…

Ms. Tokisaka then walks off, as does Naota, Ninamori and Ziceko to their classes.-

**Chapter 3: Mamimi: The Adult**

Over the next day or so, Ms. Tokisaka teaches at Mabase High. And though she is a pretty good teacher the male students in her classes seem to have more interest in Ms. Tokisaka herself than in her lessons.

The bell rings and all the students in Ms. Tokisaka's class begin to flow out of the classroom.-

Tokisaka: Naota! … may I speak with you for a moment?

Naota and Ninamori stop just as they reach the door.-

Ninamori: I'll see ya later.

Naota: Kay.

Naota walks up to Ms. Tokisaka's desk.-

Naota: Yes ma'am?

Tokisaka: …Naota… Are you ok

Naota: Ummm…… Yeah, Sure…

Tokisaka: …Are you sure?

Naota: Yeah… Why?

Tokisaka: Well Naota you know you failed your last test and I hear you were missing school before I was here… I'm worried about you Naota. Are you having trouble with your schoolwork?

Naota: No Ma'am…

Tokisaka: Then are you having trouble with the other students?

Naota: No Ma'am…

Tokisaka: Well then how's life at home? Is there anything wrong at home?

Naota: …No… I mean… No, no ma'am…

Ms.Tokisaka stares at Naota for a moment. Glaring up into his eyes with a look of concern. Naota stares back into her eyes at first. He then discovers that though he finds Ms. Tokisaka attractive he isn't as uncontrollably drawn to her as he had been the other times he had been in her presence. He then looks at to the door to gesture that he wants to leave. As the awkward silence and the probing eyes of Ms. Tokisaka were making him uncomfortable.-

Tokisaka: Hmmm…… Naota I want you to bring in your parents for a parent-teacher conference tomorrow.

Naota: What! No! I can't!

Tokisaka: And why not? I'm very concerned about you Naota. Teachers say you are a very good student… or you were up until a few weeks ago. I know I'm just a substitute, but as it seems Mr. Koji will be in the hospital a little longer than we had hoped, I feel I should do things as any teacher would.

Naota: Ma'am I'm fine… really I am… I'll just study harder next time-

Tokisaka: I'd still rather see your parents. Please tell them to come to me classroom after school. Ok Naota?

Naota: Whatever…

Says Naota quietly as he slides to the classroom door. He opens the door and a small black cat dashes into the room.-

Tokisaka: Oh no! Not again! Doraejin you little trouble maker!

Ms. Tokisaka goes and picks up the cat and starts to cuddle it. Naota begins to leave. Stares, for a moment, at Ms. Tokisaka and leaves.

After school, as Naota walks home he sees Mamimi. She is wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans with a pair of white shoes with red bottoms. She is walking down the sidewalk taking pictures of, what seems like, random things. She looks different. Different than Naota used to know her in his head. She isn't Mamimi: the older high school girl with the silly camera, she is Mamimi: professional photographer with class and style. She is a woman. Mamimi walks down the sidewalk fairly quickly and does not see Naota. She quickly turns the camera on Naota. A large flash blinds Naota and he falls back onto the ground.-

Naota: Ahhhh! Watch it!

Mamimi: Oh! Hey Ta- Naota. Didn't see ya there.

Naota: Right… what are you doing?

Mamimi: Well I'm taking pictures of stuff around town. I figure it'll be a nice way to commemorate my visit here. I guess I'll make a collage out of the pictures or something…or, or maybe I'll do a story for my magazine, huh!

Naota: hm…

Mamimi: Want'a come with me?

Naota and Mamimi go all around town. Taking pictures of everything and everyone. The fun they have together reminds them of times before. While the two walk through the streets of Mabase, Naota notices a girl walk up to the front door of a house and knock. The door opens and someone greets her. They talk for a moment and then the door is slammed in her face. She pauses for a moment then moved towards the next house. Suddenly the girl's body and shape start to warp and ripple and soon the girl changes into none other than the Foe-bot. At first Naota is wary, but then, seeing that Foe is doing nothing wrong, clams down. Foe continues going through the neighborhood, changing his appearance before every house, ringing the doorbells and talking for a moment and then having the door quickly (or slowly) closed in his face without a word from the inhabitants. Foe's head hangs low as he walks down the neighborhood. House to house with the same response. Naota would have inquired what the Foe was doing, but not wanting to take away from his time with Mamimi and not caring all that much, he does not. As they venture around the city Mamimi notices there are an unusual number of large construction sites circling the city.-

Naota: They're building all these privately owned factories around town. It's part of some project to bring more business- more money to Mabase…

Mamimi: Oh!

Says Mamimi as she takes a picture of the construction site she and Naota are passing. They walk by a vending machine and get sodas. Mamimi gets a very sweet soda, while Naota gets a sour flavored one.-

Mamimi: Ha! I got your old favorite brand…You use to hate those kind.

Says Mamimi pointing to the can of soda Naota now holds.-

Naota: Yeah well… I guess I just grew out of them…

Mamimi: I know what you mean. I don't usually drink this kind, but… I think today, I'll make an exception.

-They walk to the old under pass where they use to hang out and talk and joke and reminisce. They both lay in the grass staring at the sky.-

Mamimi: I'm really glad I came back. I miss this place. My family, my friends, the underpass, the sky… You…

Naota: I'm glad you came back too. It's been so boring here …ever since you left and well… Sometimes I think you're the only one who understands me…

Mamimi grabs Naota's hand gently, turns her head and smiles at him. He turns his head and slowly smiles back. The two stare at each other for a while and then Mamimi slowly moves closer to Naota. She then rolls over on top of him keeping her body suspended just over his with her hands and knees. She stares down into his eyes. He stares back. Mamimi slowly descends onto Naota. Moving her lips ever closer to his. She closes her eyes and moves in for the kill. Naota closes his as well, but then quickly opens them and turns his head. After a moment Mamimi realizes what has happened.-

Naota: …We shouldn't do this Mamimi…… It's wrong… You don't want this…

Mamimi stares down at Naota who dare not look at her. She pauses for a few moments and then gets to her feet. She walks a few feet away from Naota as he brings himself to his feet. Mamimi then pulls out a pair of oddly stylish, black rim glasses out of her purse and puts them on. She looks out on to the river, facing away from Naota.-

Naota: Glasses?

Naota says in an attempt to change the mood. Mamimi turns to him. A smile fills her face though Naota can tell it is not a full hearted smile.-

Mamimi: Yes. I don't need to wear them all the time, but I like'em.

Naota smiles a humble smile and then looks at the now dawning sun.-

Naota: Well it's getting late. We better head back home.

Mamimi nods and Naota leads the way. On the way back Naota notices Foe again, this time in a different neighborhood. It seems that whatever he is doing it's not working for him as while Naota passes him this time he is being pummeled with random objects from out of the door way of a house in which screaming can heard. Foe quickly runs away from the house, uncloaked, and flies away Just as Mamimi hears the screaming and turns to see what has happened.-

Mamimi: Geez! What's wrong with that lady? Acts like she's seen a monster or something.

Naota laughs. When they finally reach the house it is very late. They walk in the Nandaba house as discreetly as possible. When they get in they notice Kanti on the floor folding clothes from a basket. He turns to them as they enter.-

Tasuku: Where have you two been?

Asks Tasuku from the couch.-

Naota: Nowhere…

Says Naota as he walks towards the stairs. Tasuku gets up to meet him and stops him. Kanti, still folding, watches them.-

Tasuku: Now just wait one minute! Your out til all hours of the night and you can't give me, so much, as where you've been all this time!

Naota rips away from Tasuku and runs up stairs. Tasuku calls after him a few times then gives up. He turns to Mamimi, as does Kanti.-

Tasuku: What did you two do all afternoon?

Mamimi: Just hung out…

Says Mamimi in an slightly irritated voice as she starts for her room.-

Tasuku: Wait! Just wait Mamimi! I asked you where you've been with my little brother all night!

Kanti turns his head from one to the other as they speak. He has stopped folding, though he isn't done. Mamimi stops.-

Mamimi: None of your damn business!

Tasuku: God Damn it Mamimi! Grow the fuck up!

Mamimi jumps a little, but doesn't move. Tasuku, now realizing what he has said, backs a way, still with an angry look on his face. The room is still and silent of a few moments.-

Tasuku: Good Night …Mamimi!

Says Tasuku harshly as he walks up stairs. Mamimi freezes there for a moment. She turns to look at Kanti who is facing directly at her. He jumps slightly and a "!" flashes on his screen. He quickly turns to the floor and begins folding again at a rapid speed. Mamimi stares a Kanti for a moment and then continues into her room.

**Chapter 4: Brother-Teacher Conference**

Naota sits at his lunch table in between Ninamori and Ziceko and begins to eat quietly. Ziceko is eating furiously and talking to the rest of the table well doing so. She is going on about the dangers of dating and how boys cannot be trusted. To which some of the girls at the table agree, while Gaku, Masashi and Naota are silent.-

Ziceko: I mean they lie about everything! They don't call when they say they will! They're just hopeless! I've given up on dating!

A few other girls nod frantically, but don't say much of anything. Just then Van walks pass the lunch table in clear sight of Ziceko with his arm around a girl with blonde hair. He and the girl are laughing, though the girl seems to be in a hysterical fit while Van is only mildly interested. Van's eyes meet Ziceko and suddenly he breaks into a mad laugh, which only stands to encourage the blonde girl to laugh more and louder. Ziceko glares at Van and he glares back still laughing, trying to match that of the blonde girl. After a few moment Van gets annoyed and so he grabs up the blond girl and begins to kiss her keeping his eyes on an outraged Ziceko.-

Ziceko: Oh yeah?

Says Ziceko under her breath. She then begins to search around the table for something. She turns to her right to see Gaku and quickly turns away in disgust. She then turns to Naota on her left. She grabs Naota's head, which is chewing, and turns it to face her. She then thrusts her lips onto Naota's and begins kissing him passionately all the while keeping her eyes on Van. The whole table is taken back by this and Ninamori's eyes grow to the size of a cartoon character's. Van has now stopped kissing the blonde girl and he looks at Ziceko in revulsion. He quickly grabs the still laughing, girl's hand and storms off across the cafeteria. The girl blankly follows laughing all the way. Ziceko watching Van until he is out of sight of her table and then releases Naota who gasps for air. Ziceko licks her lips in disgust. Naota swallows, still breathing heavily. Ziceko stares off in the direction that Van disappeared to and wipes her mouth with her arm. When she sees no sign of Van she slowly turns back to the table still looking off into the cafeteria.-

Ziceko: So anyway… Boys suck …I wouldn't so much as touch another one…

Says Ziceko airily to everyone at the table's disbelief. They all stare at her, mouths agape. She then comes back to the table completely and looks at everyone who are all staring at her.-

Ziceko: …What!

She says with a look of confusion and discomfort.

Later that day just after the bell rings Naota walks through the river of students and makes his way outside. Ninamori is there waiting for him. He starts to look at her, but then something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. A person. A girl. Haruko? He looks into the distance for the figure again and cannot find it. He continues to search the horizon.-

Ninamori: Hey Naota. We should hang out… we haven't for a while now…

Says Ninamori with her eyes on her shoes.-

Naota: …Uhh Yeah… sure…

Ninamori: Great! How about Friday?

She says quickly whipping her head up to look at Naota, who is looking off behind her. Ninamori gets a bit irritated.-

Ninamori: Naota… Naota… NAOTA!

Naota: Huh! W-what?

Ninamori: How bout Friday, like after school?

Naota: Huh? Oh yeah sure, sure. Listen I better go Eri.

Naota walks pass her still searching the crowds. Ninamori turns.-

Ninamori: Don't forget… Ok?

Naota doesn't answer. Ninamori rolls her eyes and walks off. Naota walks towards the street.-

Tasuku: Hey Nao!

Says a voice to Naota's side. Naota now looks upon his brother and can see his red motorcycle parked on the street behind him.-

Naota: What are you doing here?

Tasuku: Well your teacher, Ms. Tokisaka, called the house to remind us about your parent-teacher conference today. I'm sure you just forgot to tell us right?

Naota: …Yeah… well… it is a _parent_-teacher conference isn't it? So where's dad?

Tasuku: Aaa… I don't know…doing something…

Says Tasuku rolling his eyes.-

Naota: Well I guess we'll have to do this, another time then. No _parent_ and all. I'll call _you_ next time we have 'bring your brother to work day' ……… Or show'n tell…

Naota quickly goes to rush pass his brother, but Tasuku grabs him tightly and spins him around. Tasuku then pulls him along, his arm around Naota's back, as they head back for the school building.-

Tasuku: Now, _now_ Naota. I'm your older brother and as such I am your guardian in the case that your parent is unavailable.

Tasuku proudly. Naota says nothing. He knows he cannot fight it. Once inside the school the Nandaba boys head for Ms. Tokisaka's classroom. As they approach it they see that a fairly long line has formed outside the door on the opposite side from which the arrived. The two quickly notice that the line is of parents and their children, but the odd thing is there is not a female insight. The line appears to consist completely of fathers and their sons all with odd expressions of lightheadedness. The door opens suddenly and Masashi and he's father walk out. Ms. Tokisaka comes to the doorway.-

Masamune: Thank you very much Ms. Tokisaka! You're a WONDERFUL teacher! Really… you're the greatest we've ever had!

Ms. Tokisaka: Well thank you Mr. Masamune, but really I'm just a substitute. Now Masashi's a good student he just-

Mr. Masamune: Ohh don't you worry about Masashi!

Mr. Masamune grabs Masashi by the collar and glares down on him.-

Mr. Masamune: We'll deal with him!

Masashi: But dad-

Mr. Masamune stares at Masashi and he knows to be silent. The two of them storm off. Ms. Tokisaka lets out a sigh and then turns to Tasuku and Naota.-

Tokisaka: Ohh yes Naota! Your next, come in!

Fathers&Sons: AWWWWWWW!

Cries the line of males in disappointment. Ms. Tokisaka walks into the classroom and sits in her desk where her cat is lying with its tail waging in the air. Naota and Tasuku come in, closing the door behind them and sit in the two seats in front of Tokisaka's desk. Naota looks at his brother. He can immediately tell that the "Tokisaka sickness" has come over him as well as the rest of the male population in Mabase.-

Tokisaka: Well hello Naota and this must be your…

Tasuku: Brother!

Says Tasuku shaking Ms. Tokisaka's hand.-

Tokisaka: Brother? Well this is a _parent_-teacher conference, you know.

Naota: That's what I said…

Says Naota under his breath.-

Tasuku: I understand Miss…

Tokisaka: Tokisaka.

Tasuku: Tokisaka! My, what a beautiful name.

Tokisaka: Well thank you Mr. Nandaba but-

Tasuku: Oh please! Call me Tasuku!

Tokisaka: Yes well… Mr. Tasuku, I still think-

Tasuku: Our father is out. Doing something or another, he is a very busy man, but I assure you Ms. Tokisaka that as Naota's older brother I am more than capable of taking care of Naota.

Tokisaka: Well I-

Tasuku: Trust me! Why don't you just tell me what this is all about?

Ms. Tokisaka pauses for a moment and examines Tasuku.-

Tokisaka: Well It's just that Naota doesn't seem to be understanding my lessons-

Tasuku: What! Naota!

Tokisaka: And really it's not only him, but I'm concerned because I hear such great things from the other teachers about him … I wouldn't want my teaching to be the reason he is not doing well in my class.

Tasuku: Your Teaching! I'm sure your teaching perfectly. Naota has always been a bit ………Well slow.

Naota: Hey!

Tokisaka: Now Mr. Nandaba-

Tasuku: Tasuku!

Tokisaka: …Tasuku… Naota is by no means slow. He just doesn't seem to grasp the information I give he. His mind seems somewhere else. He seems… unfocused, though I never see his eyes leave me in the classroom-

Tasuku: Ohh well that's Naota. He's always daydreaming. Sometimes he'll be looking right at you and be thinking of everything, but what you are telling him.

Naota: I do not you jerk!

Tokisaka: Well Mr.- er- Tasuku- I'm not sure it's daydreaming. In class whenever I ask him a question he'll have the right answer, but when it comes to tests and quizzes he seems to have forgotten my lessons completely.

Tasuku: Naota! Making a beautiful young woman like this worry over your silly mistakes!

Naota: Oh shut up Tasuku!

Tokisaka: Well I don't think they are just simple mistakes. I wondered, perhaps, if Naota was having trouble understanding the information I teach him.

Tasuku: Your exactly right Ms. Tokisaka- may I call you Saka?

Tokisaka: Well no that's not my first name-

Tasuku: Naota has always had trouble understanding even the simplest of things … sometimes I worry about him-

Naota: Tasuku you piece of sh-

Tasuku: But fear not! I, Tasuku, his brother will see to it that he gives you no more trouble in class! … Now… maybe we could talk about _you_.

Says Tasuku in a sultry voice. Ms. Tokisaka goes on, trying to ignore Tasuku.-

Tokisaka: Mr. Tasuku! I think your missing the point! Naota is a very bright student he just doesn't seem to be applying himself in class.

Tasuku: Your absolutely correct Saka!-

Tokisaka: Umm-

Tasuku: I will personally see to it that Naota does better in school … perhaps you and I could talk over teaching methods over, say, coffee?

Tokisaka: Uhhhh! Yes Mr. Tasuku we can! I'm organizing a PTA meeting tomorrow and I want you, Naota-

Tasuku: Yes but-

Tokisaka: AND your father to attend! Perhaps we'll have better luck discovering the problem here with the three of you.

Tasuku: Sounds great!

Tasuku then whispers to Ms. Tokisaka.-

Tasuku: Good cover for our date. PTA meeting, hehe, genius!

Ms. Tokisaka glares at Tasuku, with not a hint of thrill in her being.-

Tokisaka: …Good night… Mr. Nandaba…

Naota has to pull his brother out of the classroom.-

Tasuku: That's Tasuku, Saka!

Tokisaka: My name's not-

Naota final gets Tasuku out of the room, but Tasuku grabs for the door knob to pull himself back in and ends up closing the door.-

Tokisaka: saka…

Naota has to pull Tasuku out of the school building before he starts walking away on his own.-

Tasuku: Wow! Some Teacher, that Tokisaka! Brains and a GREAT body… wow you don't get that package often…

Naota rolls his eyes.-

Tasuku: I think I made a real connection with her tonight…

Naota: Oh yeah… Hey! Now I know where I got my "slow" gene from…

Says Naota sarcastically, but Tasuku doesn't hear him. He is busy looking at the sky and thinking of Ms. Tokisaka.-

Tasuku: Huh?

Naota: Exactly…

**Chapter 5: Girls' Night Out **

On Friday Kitsurubami knocks on the door of Amarao's apartment for the third time now and still no response. She looks in through the peephole and then goes to knock again. Suddenly the door opens and Amarao walks out, closing the door behind him. He stares at Kitsurubami for a moment, noticing that she is wearing his old eyebrows on her own. He figures this is some sort of gesture to get him to try and get his job back and ignores it. He moves away from Kitsurubami and begins to walk for the parking lot. Kitsurubami follows.-

Kitsurubami: Amarao! Sir please! You've gotta do something! Why are you giving up so easily!

Amarao: Kitsy! I've told you, I didn't give up…. I was beaten… the game is over! I lose! Now I'm just _trying _to live my life normally.

Kitsurubami: …What are you doing?

Amarao: Going shopping. I'm running low on some stuff…

Kitsurubami shutters and has an expression of pure distaste as Amarao says this. As if the very thought of going to a grocery store and shopping with civilians makes her sick to her stomach.-

Kitsurubami: But sir what will you do for money?

Amarao: Oh I have ways. I've been doing odd jobs around town …… I'm making out fine…

Kitsurubami: Like a poor man…

Amarao is irritated by this remark.-

Amarao: Well I'm sorry Kitsy! But before I joined the BOII I was a 'poor man' so I guess this is all I know.

The two reach Amarao's car and he gets in and turns it on. Kitsurubami sheepishly comes up to his window.-

Kitsurubami: …I'm sorry… I meant no disrespect…

Amarao lets out a sigh and looks at the two big golden spheres that are Kitsurubami's eyes.-

Amarao: I know you didn't Kitsy…… Look why are you doing this? Wasting your time with an old man like me?-

Kitsurubami: well Sir your not that much older than me-

Amarao: You've got your whole career before you! This is a great opportunity for you.

Kitsurubami: But I would have never gotten here with out you!

The two are silent for a moment.-

Amarao: Kitsy… you don't owe me anything…

Kitsurubami: I know that! …. It's just that… well I don't forget my friends…is all… I want you to lead us again… we need you…

Amarao: Or is it _you _need me? ……Or you want me…

Kitsurubami blushes a little and retreats back a bit with a look of surprise.-

Kitsurubami: What are you saying sir!

Amarao: Kitsy, I think this is good for you…. Perhaps you've been too dependent on me ….. Now you can grow and see just what your made of-

Kitsurubami: Sir no, I-

Amarao: This is part of being an adult…… adapting to change …..it's not always easy or fun …. But you have to go through it and trust me… when you get on the other side… you'll be all the better for it…

Kitsurubami: Sir…..

Amarao begins to pull away. Kitsurubami has to yell to be heard over the engine of Amarao's old volts wagon.-

Kitsurubami: Sir! Let me ask you one last question….WHY DO YOU CALL ME KITSY ALL THE TIME!

Amarao: Cuz Kitsurubami is too long to type! See how much space it takes up on the page!

Kitsurubami: What!

Amarao: What!

Amarao drives away.

A few hours later Ninamori rings the door of the Nandaba house one last time. Still no response.-

Ninamori: I knew it, I knew it! I KNEW he'd forget UHHHH!

Ninamori storms off down the street. She had specifically asked Naota if the two of them could hang out today and he said yes…well not in so many words, but he agreed and now he was gone. Ninamori is so mad with Naota if he were there in front of her she would have knocked him into traffic. Oddly, as Ninamori notices, there is no traffic. Not a car on the street. School had only just let out a few minutes ago and there should have been at least a few cars taking kids back home. It was eerily silent too. Where was everyone? Then Ninamori heard a voice.-

Ziceko: Hey Eri! What's up?

Ziceko walks towards Ninamori alone. Her arms folded around her, probably to keep warmer, thought Ninamori, as Ziceko seems to be allergic to clothing, never wearing much of any.-

Ninamori: Hey! What are you doing out here all alone?

Ziceko: Just bored kind'a… my dad's out somewhere and there ain't much to do at home. How 'bout you?

Ninamori: Well I was _suppose_ to hang out with Naota today, but… he's not home…

Ninamori says rolling her eyes. Ziceko joins up with Ninamori and puts her arm around her.-

Ziceko: Well good! It'll be a girls' night out, eh?

Ninamori: Sure…

Ninamori isn't sure if Ziceko is holding on to her to be friendly or to get warmer, but it doesn't really matter. Though she prefers the company of Naota, Ziceko'll do this once. The two girls walk to one of the main bridges into Mabase, not seeing another single person all the way. A flickering light catches their eyes in the underpass beneath the bridge. They go to investigate. Once they slide down the grassy slope to the underpass they see a red headed girl smoking a cigarette. Mamimi. Mamimi notices the duo as well and tries to hind the cigarette behind her, but realizes how silly it is and continues to smoke.-

Mamimi: Umm Hey…

Ninamori&Ziceko: Hey…

Mamimi: …So… Umm I'm actually glad to see you two. I was starting to think I was the only one in town…

Ninamori: …Yeah, us too…

Says Ninamori with a look of concern.-

Ninamori: So you haven't seen Naota either?

Mamimi: I haven't seen anyone since three-o-clock today… I figured they were all at that PTA meeting thing at your school.

Ninamori: Yeah, but everyone? Hmmm…

Ninamori didn't feel right about all this. Being involved in your kid's school life was one thing, but is the whole town involved? Just then a car drives up. A dark blue civic. The car stops right by the slope down to the group of girls and someone can be heard getting out. The girls move from under the bridge to get a better look. Kitsurubami comes out of the car. She is still wearing Amarao's eyebrows and now his old trench coat.-

Kitsurubami: Hello! What are you three doing?

Mamimi: Nothing much officer…

Says Mamimi as she blows out a gust of cigarette smoke. Kitsurubami examines the lot of them.-

Kitsurubami: I'm sure… You haven't seen anyone around here have you?

Asks Kitsy suspiciously. She was instructed to stay home today and get a long rest, by General Accinahem. This had been less of a suggestion of what to do with her time off and more of an order, which made Kitsy a bit uneasy about going out tonight. However she felt she needed to talk to Amarao. After leaving Amarao's apartment she quickly noticed the emptiness of the town. Now she wonders where everyone could have gone to.-

Mamimi: No ma'am. We think most of them are at this PTA meeting at Mabase High.

Woman: So that's where they are, eh?

Shouts a voice from on top of the bridge. Everyone turns to see Haruko sitting on her vespa in her full "riding gear". Kitsurubami glares up at Haruko.-

Ninamori: Haruko? Or is it Yaruko today?

Haruko: I have no idea what you are talking about!

Says Haruko as she turns her face from view.-

Kitsurubami: You…….. You've done something…. Haven't you! Where is everyone? What did you do to them!

Haruko: Whoa! Calm down-

Haruko examines Kitsy.-

Haruko: Ms. Amarao…

Kitsy realizes that she still has Amarao's eyebrows on and quickly grabs them and puts them in her coat pocket.-

Kitsurubami: Shut up!

Haruko: I don't know where they are. I _guess _they're at the school like smoker girl said.

Says Haruko looking down at Mamimi.-

Haruko: Thought you quit…

Mamimi throws the remains of her cigarette on the ground and stomps it out.-

Mamimi: Bad habit… I guess…

Haruko rolls her eyes. She then mounts her vespa and revs the engine.-

Haruko: Anyway! I'm going to see what's up with this……PUS thing.

Haruko drives off in the direction of the school. Kitsy quickly jumps into her car and starts the engine. Before she can hit the gas she notices three faces at her window. All smiling in a "please take us with you" kind of way. Kitsurubami lets out a sigh and unlocks her car doors.-

Kitsurubami: Get in…

Now with Mamimi, Ninamori and Ziceko in her car Kitsurubami drives after Haruko. When they arrive at the school they see Haruko pulling a boy out of the completely dark school. Everyone gets out of Kitsy's car and rush up to Haruko and the boy. It is Gaku and he is out cold.-

Ninamori: Gaku! Wake up! Wake up!

Haruko: Yeah…WAKE UP!

Haruko smacks Gaku in the head and he comes to.-

Ninamoi: Gaku are you ok? What happened?

Gaku: uhh I'm not sure Ninamori….. Just remember… being in the commons, at the PTA meeting thing. Ms. Tokisaka….I- I was petting her cat and listening to her speak and then…..everything went black….uhhhhhhh…

Ninamori: Tokisaka! I knew she was trouble!

Haruko: Kid! Can you remember! Where is everyone now?

Gaku: ….Over there….

Says Gaku as he points down the road to one of the various construction sites that are scattered around town. A light flickers from a warehouse building on the site as the group sees a boy walk into it.-

Haruko,Ninamori,Mamimi,Ziceko&Kitsy: NAOTA!

Gaku: …..Naota! …….

Says Gaku feeling left out. Haruko turns to him.-

Haruko: Thanks kid!

She then drops his head to the ground as the girls load in/on to their vehicles and drive off towards the construction site. Once the reach the construction site the group drives their transports off to the side of the road and slowly move together towards the warehouse. Haruko pulls out her guitars and Kitsurubami pulls out her gun as they approach it. They all peer into the building through a window above a stack of crates. They see what seems like the entire male population of Mabase in a circle around Ms. Tokisaka, who is sitting in a chair with its back turned towards the window.-

Ziceko: Ohhh that bitch's gotten all the guys in there!

Says Ziceko noticing Van in the crowd of men.-

Kitsurubami: Ok, we don't know exactly what's going on here so we'll need some sort'a plan. We can't just-

Haruko: HIYAAAAAA!

Cries Haruko as she leaps through the window into the warehouse.-

Kitsurubami: do that…

Haruko runs up to the chair with Tokisaka in it.-

Haruko: Ok you-

Haruko stops as she spins Tokisaka around to discover that she is tied to the chair with her mouth taped.-

Haruko: Bondage freak, maybe?

Haruko rips the tape off Tokisaka's mouth and she gasps for air. She then looks at Haruko and her eyes widen.-

Tokisaka: BEHIND YOU!

Haruko quickly back flips into the air just as Doreajin comes crashing into the earth just missing Tokisaka's feet. Just then the rest of the girl come in from the front entrance. The cat suddenly begins to transform. It grows larger and its body structure begins to metamorphose into a more human like form. The transformation seems more internal as the cat's fur is ripping and stretching. The fur then falls off completely and reveals a silvery metallic body. "Doreajin" now stands as a five-foot tall, slick, very thin robot with small metallic cat ears on the top of its head. Its large, red, glowing eyes now glaring down at a terrified Tokisaka.-

Ziceko: The Cat!

Haruko: I KNEW IT!

The cat-bot raises its arms and ten razor sharp claws spring forward on its fingers. It quickly whips around, its arms outstretched on its sides, and Tokisaka has to push herself over backwards to avoid being clawed in the face. The cat-bot pounces at Haruko. Haruko crosses her guitars and blocks the move. She then swings her guitars in opposite directions launching the robo back into a wall of crates that full the warehouse. Haruko jumps after the cat-bot. Meanwhile Kitsurubami turns to Mamimi, Ninamori and Ziceko.-

Kitsurubami: Try and get the guys back to normal!

Kitsurubami then runs over and begins shooting at the cat-bot as it and Haruko do battle.-

Haruko: YEEEEE! WATCH IT!

Kitsurubami: OHH! SORRY!

The other girls spread through the crowd of guys while dodging the battle happening all around them. Tokisaka tries to crawl, bounce and roll out of the building, but as she is still tied to the chair this proves to be very difficult. Ziceko comes along and unties Ms. Tokisaka and they rush off into the crowd to help wake up the boys. Ninamori soon came across the Nandaba trio. She starts to shack Naota desperately.-

Ninamori: Naota! Naota! Wake up! Come on Naota!

She moves from Naota to Kamon to Tasuku and back to Naota, but none of them will react. They, like all the men in the warehouse just stand straight and watch the cat-bot as it and Haruko trade blows in the air just above them.-

Ninamori: Haruko! Nothing's working! They just keep staring at the robot!

Haruko swings one of her guitars into the cat-bot and it floats back a way in the air. She then examines it and notices that the cat ears on the top of its head seem to be vibrating. Haruko charges for the cat-bot and brings both her guitars high above her. She then brings them both down on the cat-bot and slugs it hard in one of its ears, smashing the ear into shards of metal. Haruko hears an odd radio signal being emitted from the cat-bot. The signal lets out a loud ring and then fades from hearing. Back on the ground Naota begins to blink quickly and shake his head as do all the men in the warehouse.-

Ninamori: WAAAAKE UUUP!

Cries Ninamori as she swings her arm at the three Nandaba boys, slapping them all in one quick movement. They all snap to.-

Tasuku: Uhhhh what happened….

Naota: …… Eri….. what are you-

Ninamori: No time! We've got to get everyone out of here!

Meanwhile on the other side of the warehouse Mamimi walks through the crowd flashing each guy she sees with her camera flash, waking them up instantly. She has been doing this for a while now and is having a bit of fun. So much in fact she forgets to look where she is going and runs into a stake of crates, knocking some of their contence on the ground. Mamimi examines the ground and realizes that all the crates are filled with fire works. With a quick look around the warehouse she can see several gas cans and other container with the warning: "highly flammable" on them. Mamimi forms a plan. She quickly rushes to the entrance of the warehouse all the way urging everyone to get out. Ninamori and Mamimi soon join up and gesture everyone to follow them out of the building. The men begin to realize what is going on and start to flow out of the building in a bit of a panic. Ziceko and Ms. Tokisaka soon join the other two girls and they slowly move out of the building while the last of the guys pool outside. Kitsurubami looks around her and takes the hint, following after Ziceko. When Kitsurubami gets outside she sees that everyone has conjugated a few feet away from the building. However Mamimi stands closest to the warehouse smoking a cigarette. When the two of them pass each other Mamimi grabs Kitsurubami.-

Mamimi: Get everyone as far away as possible…

Kitsurubami: What about you-

Mamimi: I've get this, just do it…ok?

Kitsy nods and rushes towards the crowd yelling for them to keep moving. The crowd begins to move farther away from the warehouse out on to a grassy hill next to the construction site. Mamimi waits, hoping Haruko will come out soon. She does, through a window and lands in front of Mamimi on her back.-

Mamimi: says as she moves closer to the warehouse. Haruko doesn't question her and quickly moves away from the building a way. The cat-bot soon appear in the entrance to the now abandoned warehouse. It glares at Mamimi who stands a few feet away with her cigarette. She takes a big puff and then flicks the cigarette at the cat-bot. The cigarette goes over the cat-bot's shoulder and rolls into the warehouse. The two stand in silence for a moment… and nothing happens. The cat-bot starts to move for Mamimi when she suddenly swings around a large flamethrower and fires it directly at the cat-bot. The robotic feline comes hurdling back into the warehouse in a stream of fire and lands into a stack of crates. Mamimi quickly drops the flamethrower and runs as fast as she can away from the warehouse. Suddenly the entire building explodes in a huge burst of flame. Mamimi leaps onto the ground covering her head as the shockwave from the explosion swings through her. Haruko helps her to her feet and the two of them look upon what was once the warehouse. It is now a flaming heap of wreckage.-

Haruko: Good work! I need one of those.

Mamimi: What, the flamethrower?

Haruko: No, the cigarette this job is stressful!

Says Haruko grinning down at a chuckling Mamimi. Haruko then notices movement with in the inferno. Amazingly the cat-bot has survived the explosion and now claws its way out of the burning rubble. It stands up, set ablaze, with little noticeable damage. There is a glowing symbol on its forehead now. The symbol is reminiscent of the sign of Atomsk… but it is different, more sinister some how. The symbol is black, but some how still emits a glow. A dark aura seems to flow over the robot now and Haruko can feel its power. Haruko's bracelet senses it as well, but while normally it points towards a target that emits the power of Atmosk, it now points away from the cat-bot and shacks frantically as if it is trying to get away from the robo. The flaming cat-bot leaps into the air and comes down at Haruko and Mamimi. They have to dive out of the way to keep from getting crashed. The cat-bot lands into the ground and creates a crater in its wake. Haruko spins to her feet and aims both her guitars' necks towards the robot. She begins firing a volley of blasts and with every shot the flurry of bullets merely bounces off or melt in the field of flame that surround the cat-bot. The cat-bot then flies for Haruko. Haruko bends back as far as she can and barely misses a direct hit with the cat-bot. The cat-bot heads towards the crowd of people on the hill. The group scatters away as the cat-bot comes down and lands right in front of a fleeing Tasuku. Tasuku falls back as the cat-bot swings for him. He desperately crawls backwards away from the slowly pursuing cat-bot. As the robo-feline brings up one of its fell claws, preparing to strike, Tasuku is snatched into the air. Tasuku is pulled into a huge mouth like structure full of teeth coming from the body of Foe. He knows what's coming and closes his eyes. The mouth chews Tasuku up and swallows and then it disappears and the Foe's body returns to normal. Foe starts to give off a bright crimson aura and it's screen glows with the symbol of Atomsk. Foe quickly lands a flying kick into the cat-bot's chest sending it scrapping across the ground, digging up a trench in the soil before coming to a halt yards away from Foe. The cat-bot stands up and extends its arms towards Foe. Suddenly a blast of fire bursts forth from the cat-bot's hands. Foe leaps into the air and the fiery blast ignites the grass below him. The cat-bot launches itself into the air, aiming directly for Foe. It collides into Foe's chest and sends him crashing down near Haruko and Mamimi. Foe attempts to get to his feet, but is quickly met by his fiery enemy. The cat-bot stands over Foe, holding a clawed hand high in the air. It pulls back its arm and prepares to swing. Just then a sound is heard just behind the cat-bot. The sound, like that of the firing of a cannon, is followed by the sound of something approaching the cat-bot at a very high speed. The cat-bot quickly spins around and brings down its hand to meet a glowing red sphere of light that is hurdling towards it. The force of the cat-bots strike smashes back the ball of crimson light and it flies back to its owner. Kanti, in cannon form, swallows up the red ball and the force of the sphere's return cause it to transform back to its robot form and step back a few feet. The cat-bot fires another blast of flame at Kanti, who flips into the air. Foe quickly gets to its feet and flies into the sky as well, just a pillar of fire comes across being swung by the cat-bot. Foe looks over at Kanti as they both float up into the air.-

Foe: NAOTA! BLAST IT!

A voice is heard saying from Foe as it transforms into its cannon mode. Kanti follows suit and they both aim at the cat-bot. With a synchronized blast two glowing spheres of red light shot forth from the two robots and come down towards the cat-bot. The cat-bot leaps into the air just as the spheres reach its previous position. The two spheres circle around in the air just above the ground and then begin to spiral upwards after the cat-bot. The cat-bot crashes down through the tunnel created by the swirling light of the spheres, dodging their attack once more. The two spheres collide in a brilliant explosion of red light. The cat-bot looks up to see that the spheres have not been destroyed by the collision, but fused together into a much larger, bright red sphere. The ball of light gives of jolts of red electricity as the sign of Atomsk can be clearly seen forming on the sphere though it is spinning rapidly in midair. The red super ball suddenly comes crashing down directly for the cat-bot. The cat-bot quickly raises its hands up towards the sphere and begins to release a continuous torrent of flame. The burning stream smashes into the red ball and the two forces begin trying to overpower each other. Everyone around watches on in suspense as the two sides gain space on each other back and forth, nether truly overpowering the other. They seem equally matched and the suspense is killing Haruko. She aims the neck of one of her guitars at the cat-bot and fires. The blast does little damage, but does cause the cat-bot to tilt ever so slightly. This tilt, though very small, is just enough for the super light sphere to overpower the cat-bot's attack. The ball comes hurdling down, cutting through the fiery spray. It smashes right into the cat-bot's head after breaking through its arms and explodes. The explosion sends shockwaves through the air around it sending Haruko and Mamimi flies back a few feet. When the smoke clears Haruko looks over to see Naota and Tasuku lying out cold on the ground amongst scattered, slightly burning, metal debris. Tasuku soon comes to and slowly gets to his feet. He wakes up Naota and helps him to his feet as well. They begin brushing off dirt and soot from the battle. Mamimi looks over and a huge smile whips across her face. She gets to her feet and begins slowly clapping. A few people in the crowd across from her begin clapping as well as the speed of their claps increases. Soon the entire field is full of clapping and cheers of joy and praise to Tasuku and Naota. While everyone seems to have an expression of joy and relief, Ms. Tokisaka looks on with a oddly saddened look on her face, though she is clapping slightly.-

Tokisaka: Bye-bye Doreajin … I'll miss you……… even if you were an evil robot monster…you were still a good cat…

Ziceko steps out from the crowd clapping frantically.-

Guy: Z- Zice?

Ziceko hears a voice say to her left. She turns to see Van and with words the two jump into a tight embrace. They begin kissing every inch of each others' faces as the are taken away with joy (…or maybe lust.)-

Van: Baby, I'm sorry. I was stupid. I should have never taken that egg roll from you without asking …forgive me?

Ziceko: Ohhh! Vanny! Of course I do. I'm sorry too. Let's never fight again!

Says Ziceko as she pulls out an egg roll and gestures it to Van. It is unclear to Van exactly from where on herself Ziceko had been hiding this eggroll or why she had a random eggroll with her at all, but Van was far to happy to care. He however denies the eggroll.-

Van: No, its ok … you have it.

Ziceko: Ok-

Van: On second thought!

Van begins to pull the eggroll out of Ziceko's hand just as she is retracting it.-

Ziceko: Hey! No way! You gave it up! Give it back!

Van: No I didn't! I changed my mind, now let go!

Ziceko: Van no! Ohhhh! Stop! LET GO MY EGGROLL!

The two of them continue to wrestle for the eggroll as Kitsurubami comes across Amarao and the two leave the crowd discreetly to Kitsy's car and drive off. Meanwhile Mamimi walks down to Tasuku and Naota taking a quick picture of them side by side. Naota, realizing that he has just posing for a picture with his "hated" brother moves away from Tasuku as Mamimi moves closer to him.-

Tasuku: Mamimi… There's something I've been wanting to tell you …I'm sor-

Mamimi: Tasuku I'm sorry! For everything. You were right … I was acting childish.

Tasuku: Mamimi I-

Mamimi: So I want'a start over … not as Mamimi and Tasuku: couple or Mamimi and Tasuku: enemies… Just Mamimi and Tasuku …… friends…

Tasuku: _Good _friends!

Mamimi: Yeah … good friends.

Mamimi and Tasuku hug.-

Haruko: Awww! That's just the sweetest thing I've ever seen, eh Takun?

Says Haruko standing next to Naota with her arm around me. Naota is silent.-

Tasuku: YOU again … Naota get over here NOW! Get away from her!

Haruko: Are we going to go through this every time we beat a baddy?

Tasuku: If you'd LEAVE! _WE _wouldn't have to go through anything!

Haruko: Listen Raman-for-brains! The bots ain't after me!

Tasuku: Oh really! Then why are they here!

Haruko: I…I'm not sure, but I'm starting to think they're after Takun here…

Naota: Me!

Mamimi: Him!

Tasuku: W-why Naota?

Haruko: Now that's the question isn't it? Maybe cuz his head works… but they don't need it anymore since they seem to be able to transport their bots at will. Or, well, you saw what happened before… Oh that's right… you weren't here well-

Naota: Look! Who cares _why _they're after me!

Interrupts Naota. The conversation is making him a little nervous and he would prefer to just go home now.-

Tasuku: Naota's right… why-ever they want him we can protect him without your help!

Haruko: Uhhh! Don't be an idiot Tasuku! You know you need my help!

Tasuku: I'll take my chances! Now Naota get over here NOW!

Naota: Whatever Tasuku…

Say Naota as Haruko's vespa appears behind them. Haruko mounts it and starts the engine and Naota climbs on.-

Tasuku: NAOTA! GODDAMN IT!

Haruko gives Tasuku a farewell wave bye-bye with her tongue and the vespa blasts off down the street just as Ninamori reaches them.-

Ninamori: Wait! ….Naota….

Tasuku: Uhhh! Damn her!

Mamimi: Come on Tasuku. Let's just go home … Haruko's not that bad a girl. I mean yeah she's a bit older than Naota and an alien, but-

Tasuku: You have _no _idea…

Say Tasuku as he walks into the now dispersing crowd in search of his father. Mamimi and Ninamori follow after.

**Chapter 6: The Fony Maid**

Amarao walks into his apartment and closes the door. Hoping that Kitsy will just go home. Alas the doorbell rings and Amarao reluctantly answers it.-

Amarao: Kitsy…. Look I'm very tired…..can I please just sleep?

Kitsurubami: Sleep! After all that! Now you see! Those robots won't stop coming and General Accinahem keeps sending my on these seemingly useless missions!

Amarao: I'm sure he has it all under control…

Kitsurubami: But Sir!

Amarao: KITSY PLEASE! …. Please, just go away … let me rest ….I think I've earned that … just go home…

Kitsy is silent. She lowers her head and slowly turns and walks away. With a sigh, Amarao shuts his door. He hadn't meant to hurt Kitsy, but she was beginning to get annoying. Amarao heads towards his bedroom and just as he reaches it. The doorbell rings again.-

Amarao: Kitsy go home!

Yells Amarao, but the doorbell rings again. Amarao begins to turn towards the door.-

Amarao: I MEAN it! GO away Kitsy!

The doorbell rings once more and Amarao is forced to answer it.-

Amarao: LOOK YOU-

Yells Amarao as he swings his front door open furiously. He stops when he gazes upon, not Kitsurubami, but a tall, young woman dressed as a French maid. There is a moment of silence as Amarao is completely dumbfounded. You looks at woman's skirt, wondering just how short it really is …He snaps to.-

Woman: Hello Ma'am or Sir! I'm here for a cleaning person job. Would you like to need a cleaner person?

Amarao: Uhh, Uhh Who are you!

Woman: I'm The MMM Foe- I… Uhh mean I-

Amarao: MMM Foe! What's that mean?

Woman: Uhhh…. It- it stands for Mabase…. Master ….Maids society ….yeah…

Amarao: Uh huh… and your name is… I didn't quite catch it.

Woman: It's…uhh Foe-niia… Foeniia…

Amarao: Well Ms. Foeniia I do really need a maid, but uhhh can you come back tomorrow I'm really tired-

Foeniia: Oh that's ok! You won't have to do anything! I can start now!

Foeniia then rushes by Amarao into his apartment. When Amarao turns around, Foeniia has somehow found a vacuum cleaner and is now vacuuming his entire apartment.-

Amarao: WAIT! STOP! I GOTTA CET SOME SLEEP! FOENIIA! STOP! …Stop…

Cries Amarao trying to be heard over the sound of the vacuum, but it is no use. Amarao gives up and he is much to tired to do anything else about it. He slowly walks into his bedroom and closes the door.

**End Episode 3**

Preview Episode 4:(Sawao: Right so like my band, The Pillows, came down for the guitar battle competition and all. And it's really surprising how many guitar players they got in this little town. That one British chick with the purple hair's pretty wicked… kind'a scary a little too. Swing her guitar around like that! That's not what we meant by guitar battle!) Next episode: Fooly Schooly.


	4. Fooly Schooly

**FOOLY COOLY TWOLY **

**IS BACK!!!**

**EPISODE 4**

**COMING**

**VERY**

**SOON!!**

**Get caught up with **

**EPISODES 1-3**

**-SWORD OF BLAZE-**


End file.
